Wreckless Love
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por dinero? Huérfana y con una pequeña a su cargo, Quinn Fabray siempre ha tenido que aceptar trabajos precarios para poder pagar todas sus facturas. Su última "aventura" la llevará a una sala de urgencias en la que conocerá a una joven e inocente enfermera que, desafortunadamente, está totalmente fuera de su alcance... ADVERTENCIA: G!P [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella. Quinn se movió incómoda en el asiento de conductor de su coche mientras pensaba cómo manejar aquella situación.<p>

El hospital estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, así que ese no era el problema. El problema era la vergüenza por su condición y por la situación que había desencadenado todo eso. Pero aquello era demasiado doloroso para aguantar más tiempo sentada en el coche frente al aparcamiento que había junto a la entrada de urgencias.

Tiro de sus pantalones intentando tener más espacio en su entrepierna y acomodó su erección una vez más. Llevaba casi tres horas en esa situación y ya no aguantaba más, así que con determinación, atravesó el parking del hospital, tratando de caminar lo más normal posible.

Cuando entró, encontró en recepción a una mujer mayor que podía ayudarla. Quinn trató de mantener una cara seria mientras le explicaba su situación. La mujer no pareció darle mucha importancia a lo que le estaba contando, le dio un formulario y le pidió que lo rellenara hasta que llegara su turno.

La rubia se dirigió a la sala de espera intentando tapar el bulto de sus pantalones con aquellos papeles que la recepcionista le había dado.

Junto a ella, estaba Michael, el director con el que había estado trabajando en el set y el culpable de aquella situación. El hombre se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que él estaría a su lado en todo momento.

Una vez rellenado el formulario, Quinn le entregó los papeles a la recepcionista e intentó pensar en algo que ayudara a solucionar aquel problema: Michael desnudo, la recepcionista en tanga… cualquier cosa. Pero nada ayudó.

Se puso nerviosa cuando escuchó su nombre media hora después.

Mientras caminaba hacia la consulta que le habían indicado, rezó por que la atendiera un hombre, porque pensó que probablemente él podría manejar mejor aquella situación. Pero cuando entro a aquella sala vio a una joven enfermera esperándola y todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

Michael la siguió dentro de la pequeña habitación y se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba. Quinn estaba convencida de que estaba allí con el único propósito de divertirse a su costa.

Cuando la enfermera la miró, sus ojos se abrieron y pudo notar como contenía su respiración. Parecía joven, demasiado joven como para ser enfermera, pensó Quinn.

—Buenas noches —dijo mientras volvía a posar su mirada sobre el formulario que le había proporcionado la antipática recepcionista— ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray? —Preguntó volviendo su mirada a ella.

A Quinn le costó unos segundos responder.

—Prefiero solo Quinn.

—Claro, Quinn. Por favor toma asiento —la enfermera hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en la camilla que había a un lado de la habitación y empezó a ojear el formulario— Mi nombre es Rachel. Soy estudiante de enfermería y esta noche estoy ayudando al médico de guardia. Empezaremos con unas preguntas simples antes de que venga el doctor a examinarte más a fondo ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel desvió su mirada hacia el regazo de Quinn y ésta no pudo evitar sonreír.

—De acuerdo —asintió la rubia.

—Bien, ¿su peso?

—Cincuenta y ocho kilos.

—¿Altura? —siguió preguntando mientras lo anotaba en sus papeles.

—Uno, sesenta y ocho.

—¿Su edad?

—Veintitrés.

Rachel intentó reprimir una sonrisa, aunque Quinn no entendió muy bien por qué.

Aquella enfermera tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos color chocolate que a ella le parecieron muy bonitos. Era pequeña pero con un cuerpo precioso por lo que podía diferenciar debajo de aquel uniforme azul. Tenía los labios carnosos y rosados, y una nariz un poco grande que a sus ojos la hacía ver incluso más atractiva.

Rachel terminó de rellenar el formulario y fue a por el equipo médico para hacerle un breve chequeo.

A pesar de que su presencia era totalmente profesional, no hizo nada para ayudar a debilitar la erección de Quinn. De hecho, la rubia pensó que su miembro se puso incluso más duro sólo para burlarse de ella.

La morena enfermera puso un estetoscopio sobre su corazón y escuchó durante unos segundos antes de volver a anotar algunas cosas en sus papeles.

Quinn la observó trabajar sin ser consciente de la sonrisa de boba que adornaba su cara.

—Entonces, Quinn —dijo Rachel sonriendo hacia ella con unos dientes blancos y perfectos mientras colocaba aquel manguito sobre su brazo para medir su presión arterial— ¿cuál ha sido el desencadenante de esta situación?

_Mierda,_ pensó Quinn. Aquella mujer le iba a hacer decirlo.

—Lo he anotado en el formulario que me han dado en recepción al llegar —contestó ella intentando evadir la pregunta.

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró los papeles que le había pasado la recepcionista.

—Sí, ya veo… Pero me gustaría que me lo explicaras mejor, por favor. Es decir, ¿cómo ha sucedido? ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

—No he tomado esas pastillas antes, si es a lo que te refieres…

Quinn apartó la mirada de su regazo y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los pechos de aquella mujer. Rachel bajó la mirada a su pecho para ver lo que Quinn miraba tan fijamente y frunció el ceño.

Quinn apartó la mirada, nerviosa, al ser consciente de que la había pillado mirando sus pechos. Se sintió una imbécil, allí sentada y mirando los pechos de la enfermera. Era como si su miembro pensara que estaban allí para buscar una candidata dispuesta a aliviar su malestar. _Por desgracia no, chico, _pensó ella para acto seguido sentir otra punzada de dolor en su entrepierna.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada. Rachel la examinó de forma metódica. Mientras inflaba aquel brazalete para medir su presión, Quinn la observó con más detenimiento. Le pareció muy gracioso cómo su rostro se fruncía cuando estaba concentrada e intentaba no dejarse distraer por ella.

—Entonces, ¿puedes decirme más acerca de cuándo comenzaste a tener estos síntomas?

Rachel bajó la mirada hacia el formulario que Quinn se había encargado de rellenar vagamente, anotando sólo los detalles importantes, como su nombre, su seguro médico y, oh, sí… ¡una erección dolorosa!

La rubia aún conservaba la esperanza de que apareciera un doctor que hubiera tenido algún caso como ése y no aquella guapa enfermera. Definitivamente aquel día la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Quinn dudó antes de contestar y escuchó la risa de Michael que estaba detrás de la enfermera.

—Empezamos el rodaje, y aquí nuestra estrella, tuvo miedo escénico, así que le di un par de pastillas azules que tenía a mano. —contestó el hombre.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para mirar a Michael y Quinn bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, luchando contra el dolor que sentía cuando los pantalones apretaban aún más su erección.

—Oh dios… —Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca. Su reacción fue tan honesta e inocente, que a Quinn casi se echó a reír. Casi, si no fuera porque aquel dolor de su entrepierna no le permitía pensar en nada más.

—Entonces…bueno… ¿a qué os dedicáis? —preguntó la morena inocentemente.

—Al entretenimiento adulto —contestó Michael.

—¿Quieres decir… porno? —preguntó Rachel.

—X World Entertaiment —contestó el hombre acercándose a ella y pasándole una tarjeta.

La compañía de Michael se dedicaba a producir películas con un toque elegante y romántico, que era lo que en principio atrajo a Quinn para aceptar aquel trabajo. Aunque pensándolo bien, no dejaba de ser pornografía.

Quinn pensó que probablemente Rachel la veía como una mujeriega, una adicta al sexo o algo por el estilo. Lo había visto en su mirada, pero no le dio mayor importancia, total, nunca volvería a verla después de salir de aquel hospital.

Aquella mujer nunca sabría nada sobre la pequeña niña que tenía bajo su custodia, sobre la hipoteca y la cantidad de facturas de las que era responsable.

Después de un rato, Rachel reaccionó y le entregó una bata verde a la rubia.

—Toma. Desnúdate y póntela de forma que puedas abrirla por delante. Vuelvo en un momento.

Unos días atrás, cuando Quinn firmó el contrato para aquello del entretenimiento para adultos, las cosas le parecieron fáciles.

Se presentó y tuvo que posar para unas fotos que, según le explicaron, eran para su perfil en el sitio web de la productora. Para la sesión usó solo unos boxers y un top. Tuvo que recostarse en una cama con una chica llamada Alice. Posaron en diferentes posiciones, que se volvían cada vez más íntimas: besándola, lamiendo su cuello e incluso lamiendo su clítoris. Pero, al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, no era nada sexual. Tuvieron que permanecer quietas y en diferentes posiciones mientras el fotógrafo sacaba varias instantáneas, así que no era nada excitante.

Pero aquella noche había sido diferente.

Cuando le pidieron que se quitara la ropa interior no tuvo ningún problema. Alice se agachó y frotó sus largos dedos sobre su miembro hasta que éste estuvo erecto. Después estuvo alrededor de una hora posando con ella.

Lo de posar no fue difícil, el problema llegó a la hora de grabar…

_***Tres horas antes***_

Michael caminó hacia Quinn para hablar con ella antes de empezar.

—¿Estás preparada para esto?

Quinn miró el set de rodaje. Era un lujoso loft que la productora había alquilado, con sofá blanco de cuero y ventanas desde el techo hasta el suelo que ofrecían una panorámica impresionante de la ciudad.

La rubia pensó que era un sitio bastante frío, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Era solo porno. Ella podría hacerlo. Después de todo, era buena en eso. Sólo tenía que pensar en la cantidad de dinero que le pagaban por ello, lo suficiente como para pagar el tratamiento médico para Sophie.

Quinn recordó su dulce rostro asomándose por el borde de su edredón cuándo la dejó en casa. Le dijo que Cassie la cuidaría mientras ella estaba fuera y que no se verían hasta el día siguiente. La pequeña hizo una mueca, pero asintió. A Sophie no le gustaba la oscuridad y muchas veces se metía a media noche en su cama, pero en aquel momento se hizo la valiente y aceptó sin protestar.

—¡Quinn! —exclamó Michael para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy preparada.

—Genial. Bueno, la otra actriz llegará enseguida. Es nueva, pero te va a encantar.

En aquel momento, Quinn empezó a pensar que fue una mala idea trabajar para Michael. Todo en él indicaba que sus películas serían de mala calidad.

Michael se fijó en Quinn tras haberla visto varias veces como camarera en la cafetería a la que él solía ir muchas veces después de los rodajes. El hombre la interceptó una noche, después de terminar su turno, y le ofreció aquel trabajo, asegurándole que le pagaría bien si decidía aceptar. Quinn se rió ante tal propuesta. Pero trabajar de camarera no le proporcionaba mucho dinero y tras unos días meditándolo, decidió aceptar.

—Lo fundamental en esto es el control —le explicó Michael, mientras una mujer se encargaba de maquillarla un poco— No hagas nada hasta que yo te lo diga. Tenemos que grabar muchas escenas en diferentes posiciones, así que por favor, no eyacules hasta que te demos la señal. Si crees que no puedes aguantar, ve más despacio.

—De acuerdo. No creo que tenga ningún problema.

La cuestión era que Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa por la idea de tener sexo con una chica a la que no conocía de nada, frente a una cámara y con una sala llena de gente.

Aun así, Quinn trató de relajarse y pensar en el dinero que Michael le había prometido después de eso.

—¿No debería conocerla primero? ¿Saber qué le gusta y esas cosas? —le preguntó al hombre.

—Cariño, esto es porno, no una primera cita —contestó con tono gracioso— ella es actriz, todo lo que haga será fingido, así que tú no te preocupes por eso. Tú solo concéntrate en ti misma.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y entro la otra actriz. Michael se acercó a saludarla cuando ella entró en el apartamento. Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante asustada. Aquella chica era joven, demasiado joven pensó ella. Se preguntó si sería siquiera mayor de edad. _Mierda._

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió a la habitación un rato después. Se lavó las manos minuciosamente, para acto seguido llegar junto a Quinn, levantar un poco su bata y colocar una bolsa llena de hielo sobre su entrepierna.<p>

Quinn pegó un pequeño brinco y gruñó ante aquella acción inesperada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la morena.

—Sí —contestó Quinn casi sin aliento, tratando de no soltar todas las palabrotas que le venían a la cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Ves por qué la he contratado? —añadió Michael con diversión al ver la interacción entra las dos chicas.

Rachel trataba de evitar mirar a Quinn, pero la rubia se dio cuenta como en un par de ocasiones, la mirada de la morena se posaba sobre su entrepierna.

—Acabemos con esto, por favor. —dijo Quinn, molesta y avergonzada por aquella situación.

La rubia maldijo el momento en que le hizo caso a Michael y tomó aquellas pastillas.

Ella se sintió atraída por la actriz. Antes de comenzar el rodaje se acercó a aquella chica e intentó mantener una charla amena con ella, pero ésta se puso demasiado nerviosa y se excusó para ir a la cocina a tomar un refresco antes de empezar.

Ahí fue cuando empezó el problema. Cuando la chica por fin se serenó un poco, entonces fue ella la que empezó a sentir pánico.

Quinn no quería tener sexo con una chica tan joven y que estaba tan asustada. No era ni siquiera excitante. Así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, su pene no respondió ante aquella situación y Michael tuvo la genial idea de ofrecerle aquellas pastillas.

—Así que… ¿eres una estrella del porno? —le preguntó Rachel manteniéndole la mirada por un breve momento.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Quinn un poco a la defensiva. Seguro que aquella chica ya la había juzgado. No tenía sentido explicarle que esa iba a ser su primera película o por qué aceptó aquel trabajo.

Rachel la miró fijamente antes de contestar.

—No —dijo con seguridad. Pero para Quinn no pasó desapercibido el rubor de sus mejillas al contestar.

Quinn no se sorprendió al pensar que aquella chica fuera incluso virgen. Era muy tímida e inocente. A la rubia le encantó la manera en la que se desenvolvía haciendo su trabajo, cuidando de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba de ella.

En ese momento la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia. Quinn supuso que aquel hombre que rondaba los cincuenta sería el médico de guardia, algo que la tranquilizó bastante.

Después de hacerle algunas preguntas, que Rachel ya le había hecho, sobre cuál había sido el desencadenante de aquello y cuánto tiempo llevaba así, el hombre abrió la bata de Quinn para examinarla mejor. Al hacerlo, el miembro inflamado de la rubia, saltó orgulloso frente a la mirada del doctor y de Rachel.

—¡Vaya! —exclamaron el doctor y Rachel al mismo tiempo, mientras Michael se rió detrás de ellos.

Quinn pensó que aquella situación no podría ser más vergonzosa. Estaba claro que el tamaño de su miembro era lo suficientemente grande como para causar aquella impresión.

Después de aceptar el trabajo de Michael, Quinn, por curiosidad, buscó en internet el tamaño medio de los actores de aquel tipo de películas, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su tamaño era considerablemente más grande que el de la media de aquellos hombres.

Eso también la asustó en un principio. Si ya era raro ser mujer y tener pene, ¿qué dirían los productores, técnicos y demás actores y actrices que vieran aquello? Pero después pensó en el dinero que necesitaba y que si la gente lo pensaba bien, era simplemente una parte más del cuerpo humano. Sí, era raro en una mujer, pero la gente se acabaría acostumbrando, como ya habían hecho otros en el pasado.

—¿Es usted familiar? —le preguntó el doctor a Michael.

—No.

—Entonces lo siento, pero tiene que salir de la habitación.

—Claro, pero primero dígame como está. Tengo un negocio que mantener ¿sabe? —añadió Michael con diversión.

—Sobrevivirá. Ahora por favor, salga.

Satisfecho con su contestación, Michael le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y salió de la habitación sin más.

—Entonces… ¿es grave, doctor? —preguntó Quinn nerviosa y asustada por partes iguales.

Rachel agachó la mirada y Quinn se puso aún más nerviosa. Algo en ese simple gesto no auguraba buenas noticias para ella.

—Te daré una mezcla de relajante muscular y esteroides. Esperaremos media hora, pero si no hace efecto, me temo que tendré inyectarte una aguja en el eje de tu miembro para drenar la sangre de forma manual. Es un poco molesto, pero es la forma más eficaz de acabar con el problema. —contestó el hombre tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia con la mirada. Después de decir eso, el doctor apuntó algunas cosas en unos papeles y salió de la habitación con Rachel.

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y rezó a todos los dioses por que las pastillas hicieran efecto. No sería capaz de soportar la otra opción.

Un rato más tarde, Rachel volvió con vaso de papel lleno de agua y unas pastillas.

Mientras Quinn se tomaba el vaso de agua y las pastillas, Rachel acomodó la bolsa de hielo sobre su entrepierna de nuevo, pero sin querer, rozó su miembro con la mano. La morena se sobresaltó y mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente.

—Gracias —dijo Quinn pasándole el vaso después de tragar las pastillas.

—De nada. Acuéstate si quieres —dijo señalando la camilla— volveré en un rato para ver si has mejorado.

Veinticinco minutos después la erección aflojó y Quinn pegó un salto de la camilla para volver a vestirse. Justo cuando se estaba subiendo los pantalones, Rachel entró de nuevo en la habitación.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor, creo que ya estoy lista para irme —dijo la rubia.

Rachel se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose una vez más en el bulto de su entrepierna.

—Ah…

—Gracias por todo.

Quinn se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando pasó junto a Rachel, ésta la detuvo poniendo un brazo sobre su pecho y retirándolo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de ese acto.

—Espera, no puedes irte así. Tienes que esperar a que te revise de nuevo el doctor Conrad. Seguro que querrá hablar contigo sobre tu estilo de vida y… umm… ofrecerte la posibilidad de hacerte pruebas de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y esas cosas. —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. —dijo Quinn riendo.

La rubia casi no tenía tiempo para citas, y mucho menos para mantener relaciones sexuales. Aunque cuando las tenía, siempre usaba protección. Además, cuando firmó el contrato con Michael, el hombre la obligó a hacerse esas pruebas.

Lo único que Quinn quería era volver a casa, ver como estaba Sophie y olvidarse de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Cuídate. —dijo Rachel.

La morena se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso y Quinn salió de aquel hospital dispuesta a dejar atrás aquella experiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelta a empezar... <strong>

**¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry siempre había presumido de ser una de esas personas que siempre se despiertan de buen humor.<p>

Para ella nunca supuso un problema levantarse temprano para hacer su rutina de ejercicios antes de ducharse y desayunar para empezar las clases. Había sido así desde el instituto y en la universidad esa costumbre no había desaparecido. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que el turno de noche en urgencias acabaría con ella.

Aquella mañana, se estiró bajo las sábanas y abrió un ojo para mirar el despertador que había sobre su mesita de noche. Las cuatro de la tarde. La morena no recordaba haberse despertado tan tarde en toda su vida.

Al pensar en el turno de la noche anterior no pudo evitar recordar a Quinn Fabray, aunque más precisamente a cierta parte de su anatomía.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Ella siempre había sido una de esas chicas a las que el sexo no era una cosa que le preocupara mucho, pero desde que había visto a Quinn llegar a su consulta no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella rubia estrella del porno. Obviamente no todos los días conoces a una chica con pene, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no había sido simplemente eso lo que le llamó la atención Quinn Fabray.

Rachel estaba casi segura de que aquella noche había soñado con ella, lo cual era una locura. Ella nunca se había fijado especialmente en ninguna persona que visitaba su consulta, simplemente los veía como lo que eran, pacientes. Pero en Quinn había algo más, lo pudo notar. Lo último que la morena hubiera imaginado era que aquella guapa chica sería actriz de películas para adultos, sinceramente no lo aparentaba. Aunque después pensó que ella nunca había visto una película porno, así que tampoco tenía con qué compararla…

Intentando no centrar más sus pensamientos en aquella chica, Rachel se levantó de su cómoda cama y decidió darse una larga ducha de agua caliente.

Mucho más relajada y despierta después de la ducha, se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera eléctrica para prepararse un café muy cargado. La morena estaba casi segura de que aquella cafetera, que su madre le había regalado cuando se mudó a ese apartamento, era el electrodoméstico que más había utilizado desde que vivía allí.

La morena presintió que aquel día iba a necesitar más de un café. Era su vigésimo primer cumpleaños y recordó que había hecho planes con sus dos mejores amigos, Santana y Brody, para celebrarlo.

Rachel estaba segura de que Santana habría organizado algún plan agotador, aunque le había advertido que el día anterior tenía un largo turno de noche en el hospital y prefería tener algo tranquilo en casa en lugar de salir por ahí. Pero Rachel conocía muy bien a Santana y sabía que ni siquiera habría considerado su idea de una celebración íntima. La latina era siempre sinónimo de problemas pero, después de cuatro años de amistad, Rachel había aprendido en qué cosas no llevarle la contraria a Santana, así que sabía que aquello era una batalla perdida.

La morena tomo la taza de café recién hecho y se sentó en el cómodo sofá de tres plazas que había en el salón. Se quedó unos largos minutos mirando a la pantalla de televisión, que ni siquiera se había molestado en encender, con la taza en la mano y meditando, una vez más, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior cuando de repente recordó algo.

Rachel fue hasta su habitación en busca de su bolso y sacó la tarjeta que Michael le había dado cuando se presentó.

Movida por una gran curiosidad, encendió su ordenador portátil y escribió en el buscador _X World Entertaiment_, hizo click sobre la primera página web que apareció y no pudo evitar taparse los ojos en un acto reflejo. La página estaba llena de anuncios de chicos y chicas totalmente desnudos, y ella no estaba preparada para todo eso.

Tratando de no mirar de más todas aquellas fotos y vídeos, buscó minuciosamente cualquier información que pudiera encontrar sobre Quinn. Estuvo un buen rato ojeando en la galería de fotos y diferentes etiquetas de la página hasta que encontró la sección en la que cada modelo tenía su perfil. Busco por el nombre de "Quinn Fabray" pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Justo cuando iba a cesar en su búsqueda, encontró un perfil en el que aparecía una foto principal de la rubia, pero aquella página decía que su nombre era Elise Johnson.

Rachel supuso que ese sería su nombre artístico o algo por el estilo.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, el timbre de su apartamento sonó cuando ella estaba terminando de vestirse.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta, Santana entró como un huracán con una bolsa llena de botellas de licor en una mano y otra en la otra mano en la que Rachel no estaba muy segura que llevaba. Justo detrás de la latina, Brody apareció con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas.

Rachel siempre ha considerado a Brody como un hermano, pero muchas veces no estaba segura de que el chico la viera de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

Dejando las bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina, Santana volvió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándola del suelo.

—¡Nuestra pequeña Berry se nos hace una mujer, Brody! —dijo cuando la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. Tratando de recuperarse de semejante abrazo, Rachel le dio las gracias por organizar aquello.

Brody, parado justo detrás de Santana, se rió por las palabras de la latina y se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla de la cumpleañera.

—Felicidades Rach —dijo al separarse.

—Gracias por las rosas —contestó la morena sosteniendo el ramo.

—Déjamelo y lo pondré en agua —añadió el chico antes de arrebatarle el ramo de las manos y encaminarse a la cocina. Las chicas lo siguieron.

Santana y Brody habían estado tanto tiempo allí que Rachel creía que ambos conocían el apartamento mejor que ella.

—Vaya, Santana, parece que una vez más has decidido tomar en cuenta mis sugerencias… —dijo Rachel irónicamente al ver como la latina iba colocando las botellas en la encimera de su cocina.

—Vamos Berry, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! —exclamó la latina. — además, tampoco he comprado tantas cosas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó abriendo la otra bolsa que Santana había traído y que contenía un gran bandeja tapada. Por un momento pensó que sería una tarta.

—Chupitos de gelatina —contestó Santana.

Rachel abrió aquella bandeja gigante y vio que contenía un montón de mini vasitos de plástico con gelatina de todos los colores.

—Prueba uno —la animó Brody.

—Mmmm… ¿Mango? —preguntó tras degustar uno de los chupitos de color amarillento.

—Efectivamente. Y aquí tienes tu cocktail de cumpleaños. —contestó Santana a la vez que le pasaba una copa.

Rachel no estaba segura de los ingredientes, pero le encantó. Tenía un sabor dulce, como a kiwi con algún tipo de zumo tropical y ron. Estaba delicioso. Santana era experta en hacer mezclas imposibles que al final acaban gustando a todos.

Una vez que Santana terminó de hacer cocktails para los tres, Rachel agarró la bandeja de chupitos y todos se sentaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que había junto a la mesa del café.

—Nos falta música —dijo Santana abriendo el ordenador portátil que la morena había dejado en la mesa.

A Rachel casi le da un infarto en ese momento. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Santana para intentar cerrar el ordenador antes de que la latina pudiera ver algo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Santana.

La morena sintió como le ardían las mejillas. La última página que había visitado era la página web porno para la productora en la que Quinn trabajaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Brody, intentando mirar la pantalla también— ¡Vaya! —dijo mirando con interés la página.

—¿Te gusta el porno, Rachel? —preguntó Santana con incredulidad— No te juzgo ni nada… pero eres siempre tan… mojigata que me sorprende —dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

—No es lo que pensáis —dijo Rachel, tomando el ordenador portátil para abrir su biblioteca de música y reproducir la lista de música indie-rock mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de sus amigos. Santana no aguantó más y se echó a reír.

—Pues explícanoslo Berry —dijo la latina— Porque tiene que haber una muy buena explicación para que Santa Rachel Barbra Berry haya estado visitando una página web porno. —comentó riéndose— Quiero decir, nunca habías probado un chupito de gelatina y tu maldito cajón de la ropa interior está organizado por color y día de la semana…

Brody levantó la vista de su bebida inmediatamente ante aquella revelación.

—¿Tienes la ropa interior organizada según los días de la semana? —preguntó incrédulo— ¡Eso tengo que verlo! — añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la morena.

Santana y Rachel lo siguieron rápidamente.

—¡Brody! —lo llamó Rachel— ¡sal de ahí!

—Joder, no era una broma —dijo el chico aguantando la risa, cuando abrió el cajón superior de la cómoda que había a un lado de la habitación de la morena.

Rachel le arrebató las braguitas que el chico había agarrado del cajón y lo cerró con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Sal de aquí! —exclamó mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar al salón de nuevo, tanto Brody como la latina, explotaron en una risa histérica que a Rachel le hizo sentir más vergüenza, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Bueno, parad ya! —exclamó Rachel, empezando a cabrearse por toda esa situación.

—No, hasta que nos expliques qué hacías mirando eso —dijo Brody.

—Estoy segura de que ni siquiera has visto un vibrador en vivo y en directo. Así que más te vale que sea una buena explicación. —añadió Santana sin dejar de reírse.

Rachel se sonrojó aún más después de eso.

—¡Santana, para! Os lo explicaré. ¡Pero dejad de reíros de mí! —dijo Rachel con seriedad.

Tomó un par de chupitos de gelatina antes de empezar a contarles lo sucedido.

—A ver… pasó algo anoche, mientras estaba en el turno de noche en urgencias.

Rachel les contó que a media noche había llegado a la sala de urgencias una chica con pene y que sufría una enorme erección desde hacía horas. Mientras les contaba todo, volvió a sonrojarse al recordar a Quinn.

—¿Una chica? —la interrumpió Brody incrédulo.

—Sí, una chica. —contestó Rachel esquivando su mirada.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —volvió a preguntar Brody.

—Brody, has estudiado la misma carrera que yo y estoy segura de que has escuchado alguna vez el término _intersexualidad_. Así que por favor deja que termine de explicaros todo lo que pasó —dijo Rachel empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Sí, sé lo que es joder, pero nunca había escuchado de ningún caso real —añadió Brody un poco a la defensiva.

—¡Brody, cállate ya y deja que siga hablando! —le exclamó la latina al chico— Rachel, vamos a lo importante, ¿cómo de grande la tenía?

Y sí, Rachel comprobó que era posible sonrojarse más. La morena sabía que su amiga siempre hablaba sin pelos en la lengua, pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba de hablar del tamaño del miembro de Quinn con Santana.

—¡Arrrggg! ¿Queréis no hablar de estas cosas delante de mí? —dijo Brody poniendo cara de asco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que una chica tenga el pene más grande que tú? —le preguntó Santana divertida.

—Que os den. Voy a por otro cocktail —añadió Brody antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.

—Bueno, cuenta Berry, ¿cómo de grande la tenía? —volvió a preguntarle Santana una vez que Brody se había ido.

Rachel, gesticulando con las manos, intentó explicarle más o menos como era el tamaño de Quinn.

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo la latina abriendo mucho los ojos— ¡A esa pobre chica se le tiene que salir de los pantalones! —añadió echándose a reír.

Después de asegurarle que no era ninguna broma y que no estaba exagerando, Santana insistió en que le enseñara alguna foto de las que Quinn tenía en la página web.

Antes de llegar al perfil de Quinn, tuvieron que pasar por un par de secciones de la página web en las que sólo había chicas desnudas en las que Santana se entretuvo más de la cuenta…

Esa misma mañana, Rachel se estuvo preguntando si Quinn se habría acostado con alguna de aquellas chicas. La morena reconoció que todas eran muy guapas, ella no tenía nada que hacer frente a ellas. Todas esas chicas eran altas, delgadas y con grandes pechos y traseros. Ella era todo lo contrario, con un peso normal, más bien baja y sin apenas pechos en comparación.

Quinn jamás se fijaría en ella teniendo a semejantes chicas a su disposición.

—Es esa —le señaló el perfil a Santana y la latina hizo clic sobre la imagen para leer algo más sobre ella.

—¿Elise Johnson?

—En realidad se llama Quinn Fabray, pero creo que ese es su nombre artístico.

—¿Artístico? Suena a prostituta —dijo Santana divertida.

Estuvieron un rato viendo fotos de Quinn. Fotos que por supuesto Rachel ya había visto y casi memorizado aquella mañana.

En algunas la rubia aparecía sola, posando en pantalones cortos y con un top deportivo. En otras aparecía completamente desnuda con una erección importante o junto a una chica rubia en posiciones que, aún después de haber visto aquellas imágenes antes, seguían ruborizándola.

—Vaya, es guapísima… —dijo Santana después de ver todas las fotos. — Y veo que no exagerabas en cuanto al tamaño… ¡Es jodidamente sexy!

—Lo sé —dijo Rachel.

La morena se sintió aliviada de no ser la única que encontraba atractiva a una chica con pene. Sabía que no era algo cotidiano, pero saber que Santana también encontraba a Quinn atractiva, aun siendo intersexual, le hizo pensar que igual era ella la que le estaba dando una importancia excesiva a ese hecho.

Las dos chicas leyeron la pequeña biografía que había sobre ella, en la que decía que era una nueva incorporación de la productora, que era extremadamente profesional y que siempre pensaba en el placer de sus acompañantes.

Justo después de leer aquello, Brody volvió al salón.

—Brody, ¿te gustaría ver como es un pene de verdad? —le picó Santana cuando vio al chico entrar y sentarse junto a ellas.

—Lo veo cada día, Santana. —contestó el chico refiriéndose a su propio miembro.

Rachel le dio un codazo a Santana para que dejara de meterse con él. No le gustaba estar siempre en medio de los dos cuando se ponían en ese plan. Además, la morena sabía que Brody no soportaba ese tipo de bromas. Durante los años de carrera recibió muchas críticas por ser uno de los pocos chicos enfermeros de su curso y porque siempre lo veían con ellas, por lo que todo el mundo pensaba que era gay.

Por suerte, conforme iba madurando, Brody dejó de mortificarse por los comentarios de la gente. Ahora era un hombre guapo, seguro de sí mismo. Porque sí, Rachel tenía que reconocer que Brody era guapo: un chico moreno, con un muy buen cuerpo, unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Vámonos de fiesta! Después de estar viendo estas cosas estoy dispuesta a tirarme encima de la primera que pase —dijo Santana antes de levantarse de un salto.

Rachel se levantó sólo para volver a sentarse en el suelo otra vez, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Brody.

—¿Qué llevan esas cosas de gelatina? Me siento rara.

—Vodka. Pensaba que lo sabías —le contestó Santana riéndose.

—¿Cuántos te has tomado Rach? —preguntó Brody.

—No sé… diez o doce…

—¡Joder! —exclamó Brody quitándole el cocktail de la mano y pasándole un botellín de agua. —¡Santana te pedí que no la dejaras beber tanto!

—Oye, tranquilízate, sólo está ligeramente borracha —le contestó Santana— Además es su cumpleaños, ¡deja que se divierta por una vez en su vida!

—Chicos por favor, no discutáis —intervino Rachel— Brody, estoy bien —añadió a la vez que se ponía de pie y haciendo reír a sus amigos por su falta de coordinación— ¿ves?

—Joder, Berry, a veces olvido lo novata que eres en todo esto —dijo Santana sin para de reírse.

—¡Oye! —exclamó la morena apuntando con un dedo a Santana— ¡Sólo porque sea virgen en todo esto del alcohol y el sexo no quiere decir que puedas reírte de mí a cada momento!

_Ups._ Rachel se tapó la boca con ambas manos en cuanto soltó esa última frase.

Santana se acercó a ella y tomó la cara de la morena entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

Rachel asintió con vergüenza. Las caras de Santana y Brody eran todo un poema.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No has visto nunca a una chica virgen? —dijo Rachel soltándose del agarre de la latina— Además, no es que este orgullosa de ello. Como comprenderéis no voy a ir mencionándolo por ahí —comentó de mala gana.

—Rachel… —dijo Santana volviendo a acercarse a ella y tomándola de la mano— no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Pero ya sabes que si quieres cambiar eso, sólo tienes que proponértelo. Tus padres tuvieron _la charla_ contigo, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Llevaban casi una hora en aquel bar y Santana no había parado de señalarle posibles "conquistas" para esa noche. Rachel, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, tomó su cerveza y bebió casi todo lo que le quedaba de un trago.<p>

—Santana yo no soy como tú. Yo no me puedo tener una aventura de una noche y ya está.

—Bueno, yo solo te estaba dando un consejo. Luego no me vengas llorando cuando seas vieja y vivas sola con un montón de gatos.

Rachel agachó la mirada. No pensaba decirle a la latina que últimamente había estado pensando en comprar una mascota. Un gato, para ser más concretos.

—San, déjala tranquila —dijo Brody sentándose al lado de la morena— Oye, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

Santana golpeó con fuerza la mano que Brody había puesto sobre el muslo de Rachel.

—¡Aparta tus garras, Ken! —exclamó la latina— No se va a acostar contigo, imbécil. Es más, yo elegiré por ti Rach. Será algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo.

Rachel de verdad empezaba a pensar que sus amigos estaban locos.

Santana intentando buscarle a alguien que la hiciera perder la virginidad y Brody intentando acostarse con ella. ¿En serio? Joder, no podía pensar en nada más asqueroso. Brody era como su hermano. Hasta la idea de que pasara algo más entre ellos la hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Jamás haría algo así con él. Nunca.

Brody y Santana la estaban mareando de tal forma, que pensó que en cualquier momento se caería del taburete alto en el que estaba sentada junto a la mesa. La música en aquel local estaba demasiado alta y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto y su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Rachel, mira! —Santana la zarandeo mientras le indicaba que mirase a algún punto al otro lado de aquel club— ¡Es la chica de la web!

Rachel se quedó petrificada.

¿Qué probabilidades había de volver a encontrar a Quinn Fabray en tan corto espacio de tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leercomentar! :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó en la barra con una cerveza en la mano, perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

—¿Quieres que le ponga un pezón a esa botella, Quinnie? Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y bebe —dijo Puck, acabándose su propia cerveza en unos pocos tragos.

Quinn le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—No me jodas esta noche, no estoy de humor. —Quinn se había empeñado en emborracharse esa noche, necesitando unas pocas horas de paz de todas las preocupaciones que la envolvían constantemente, pero de algún modo estaba fallando incluso en eso— Ha llegado la factura de la última cirugía de Sophie.

—Lo siento, Q... —Puck inclinó su cerveza, chocando su botella contra la suya— Si te puedo ayudar en algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia nunca le pediría ayuda y ambos lo sabían, pero aun así, el simple hecho de que la ofreciera, significaba mucho. Noah Puckerman y ella eran amigos desde octavo grado, cuando Quinn se mudó allí para vivir con sus abuelos.

Noah sabía todo acerca de ella. También todo sobre su hermana Sophie y el estado en que quedó su pobre columna vertebral y sus piernas. Después del fracaso de sus padres con la metanfetamina que les llevó a ambos a prisión cuando su hermana tenía tres años, y perdiendo a sus abuelos un años después de eso, Quinn había tenido su custodia exclusiva. Sophie tenía seis años ahora y era una pequeña adorable que no conocía el significado de la palabra _discapacidad_. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de la pequeña. Pero su cuidado no era barato, lo que dejaba a Quinn preocupándose constantemente por el dinero.

Puck, un entusiasta de toda la vida de las artes marciales, la había introducido en la lucha en jaula hacía un par de años. Era el arreglo perfecto. La oportunidad de ganar dinero rápido y liberar cualquier indeseada agresividad todo de una vez. Pero era peligroso y no era suficiente. Así que decidió dejarlo para trabajar en una cafetería en la que trabajaba más horas de las que debería pero donde el sueldo no era del todo malo. Luego llegó también su última y estúpida aventura.

Michael se había acercado tanto a Puck como a ella una tarde en el gimnasio, pero fue Quinn la única que estaba lo suficientemente mal de dinero como para considerar la propuesta del hombre. O la única lo suficientemente idiota, según como se mire.

Puck sabía que Quinn estaba trabajando para Michael, pero no quería ninguno de los detalles, así que por supuesto no había mencionado su tardía visita nocturna a la sala de urgencias.

Después de recibir la factura de la última cirugía de Sophie, Quinn se dio cuenta de que no era más que un trabajo bien pagado que necesitaba, uno que venía con seguro médico también. La rubia sabía que si pudiera aguantar grabar un par de vídeos, tendría más que suficiente para pagar la factura. Luego podría centrarse en buscar un trabajo de verdad, por el bien de Sophie.

Dándose cuenta de que Quinn estaba perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez, Puck se aclaró la garganta.

—Deja de estresarte, Quinn. Ya tienes suficiente durante la semana. No habíamos salido en dios sabe cuánto tiempo y ya que tienes una niñera para Sophie esta noche tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? —Ir al gimnasio para una tardía sesión de ejercicio, seguida por una ducha caliente y su cama sonaba como una forma perfecta de aprovechar el tiempo para Quinn. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de emborracharse un poco en esos momentos.

—Para empezar, tenemos que conseguir que eches un polvo como prioridad número uno.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Puck que al día siguiente ella echaría más de un _polvo _durante el rodaje, y con esa factura colgando sobre su cabeza, la rubia estaba segura de que tendría que actuar de una vez por todas.

Puck inclinó la cabeza mirando atentamente hacia una de las mesas que había al otro lado del local.

—Y creo que estás de suerte, Q. Aquellas chicas de allí te están mirando.

Quinn se apartó de la barra, acercando su cerveza a sus labios mientras escaneaba el local. Con una sacudida de sorpresa vio a la guapa enfermera de la otra noche sentada en una mesa con un par de amigos.

La otra chica de la mesa la saludó con la mano. _¿Qué demonios?_

—¿Las conoces? —preguntó Puck.

—Sí… o sea, no… un poco… —Quinn dejó unos billetes sobre la barra y le dijo a Puck que la vería más tarde. Caminó hacia donde estaban sentados la enfermera y sus amigos.

—Hola, guapa —dijo la amiga de Rachel, arrastrando los dedos por su antebrazo— He visto tu página web. Y la verdad es que eres jodidamente sexy…

Los ojos de Quinn volaron hacia Rachel. ¿Le había hablado a sus amigos acerca de lo que ella hacía? ¿Y… la había buscado en Google?

—¿Rachel?

La morena se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hola Quinn.

¿Ni siquiera iba a negarlo? Quinn supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse al hecho de que fotos de su miembro se esparcieran por todo internet, y que los videos los siguieran pronto. Tenía un rodaje al día siguiente por el que tendría que pasar.

La rubia había compartido su opinión con Michael acerca de lo de contratar a chicas que parecían demasiado jóvenes y el hombre le prometió que la emparejaría con Mila, una profesional experimentada que seguro que le encantaría, si le daba otra oportunidad.

—Toma asiento, Quinn. ¿O es Elise? —preguntó la amiga de la morena— A propósito, yo soy Santana, y este es Brody —La latina hizo un gesto hacia el chico sentado con ellas. Brody le dedicó una sonrisa débil, pareciendo tan incómodo como lo estaba ella.

Quinn se quedó de pie.

—Llámame Quinn.

La mirada de Rachel se dirigió hacia abajo, a lo largo de su pecho y su vientre, deteniéndose justo en la cintura de sus pantalones. Quinn no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa, y la morena se percató de que acababa de ser pillada.

Rachel dejó escapar un resoplido, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos para descansar.

—¿Está borracha? —Quinn se deslizó junto a ella.

Santana asintió con orgullo.

—Sí. Es su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —dijo Quinn.

Rachel echó un vistazo abriendo tan solo un ojo y al percatarse de que hablaba con ella alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Gracias —refunfuñó la morena antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Santana, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos— Estábamos justo discutiendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Rachel.

La morena despertó inmediatamente de su estado de somnolencia y le tapó la boca con la mano a Santana.

—No, San.

Santana debidamente apartó la mano de Rachel y se la estrechó, antes de ponerla sobre la mesa.

—Shhh. Deberías darme las gracias ahora mismo. —comentó la latina antes de dirigirse a Quinn de nuevo— Verás, aquí Berry es virgen, ¿y qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que perder su virginidad con una experta en dar placer femenino? Quiero decir, haces esto para ganarte la vida. —Alzó una ceja— ¿Verdad?

Quinn le dio un trago a su cerveza. _¿Estaba de puta broma?_

—Bueno, sí… podría saber una cosa o dos sobre el tema… —La rubia tomó otro sorbo de su botella para dejar de hablar.

Quinn sabía que nadie se había quejado nunca antes, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera la deslumbrante estrella del porno que las chicas habían visto en la página web. Pero al parecer todos pensaban que lo era. _Mierda_.

Rachel alzó la vista y encontró su mirada, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. _Dios, tiene que dejar de mirarme así o no sé de qué puedo ser capaz, _ pensó la rubia.

A Quinn le constaba entender cómo Rachel podía ser todavía virgen en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Era hermosa, pura e inocente. Su cabello fluía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, descansando solo en la parte superior de sus pechos. Aquella chica era la jodida perfección y ni siquiera lo sabía. Su piel parecía tan suave…

Quinn quería acercarse a través de la mesa y pasar su pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla solo para demostrarse a sí misma que no podía ser tan suave como parecía. En cambio se separó un poco de la mesa para tomar otro trago. A ese paso iba a necesitar otra cerveza muy pronto.

Santana alzó su copa en el aire como si quisiera brindar.

—¡La mejor idea de todos los tiempos! —Le hizo un gesto a la camarera y pidió una ronda de chupitos para la mesa— ¿Tequila, está bien?

Quinn asintió con indiferencia. Mayormente la rubia solo quería saber qué estaba pensando Rachel justo en ese momento y qué era exactamente lo que les había dicho a sus amigos acerca de ella.

Los chupitos llegaron y Quinn tomó el vaso de las torpes manos de Rachel.

—No hay más para ti, _pastelito_ —dijo Quinn divertida. La rubia se tomó tanto su chupito como el de Rachel, uno detrás del otro, el licor ardiendo en su camino hacia su estómago.

Rachel hizo un mohín y tomó un sorbo del agua que Quinn le había ofrecido. Pero mientras se miraban la una a la otra, los labios de la morena se separaron y su respiración se aceleró. Se inclinó hacia adelante con interés, una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios que se envalentonó con cada segundo que pasaba. Una carcajada de su amigo Brody los sorprendió a todos.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Esta… mujer? ¡No! Rachel, si realmente vas a hacer esto, debería ser con alguien de confianza. Podría ser incluso conmigo, pero no con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conoces, la cual probablemente tendrá dios sabe qué tipo de enfermedades.

Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente. Tan loca como era la idea, era su decisión.

Quinn se obligó a cerrar la boca y mantener una expresión serena. Una ola de nervios que bajó a través de su estómago le dijo que ella deseaba eso, deseaba a Rachel, más de lo que tenía derecho a hacer.

—Está bien —dijo Rachel, alzando la voz— Solo… dejadme pensar —Presionó sus sienes con los dedos. Una inesperada oleada protectora surgió en el interior de Quinn y se encontró a sí misma conteniendo la respiración.

Santana sacudió la cabeza.

—Rachel, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, en nombre de las lesbianas del mundo. Ten sexo caliente y experimental con esta estrella del porno. Brody siempre estará si es que algún día lo necesitas... —Agitó la mano en su dirección y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una cosa estaba clara como el día para Quinn: Brody tenía sentimientos por Rachel. Sentimientos reales. Ella probablemente debería dejar de interponerse en el camino de aquel pobre bastardo, pero una mirada a los ojos de Rachel le dijo que la joven enfermera no correspondía los sentimientos del chico. Ni un poco. Los ojos de la morena vagaron por su pecho de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas encendidas de color rosa. Se estaba calentando con solo pensar en estar con ella. Joder, si no paraba de mirarla de esa manera Quinn iba a tener una erección allí mismo.

Brody dejó su bebida en la mesa, con un fuerte golpe.

—Vamos, Rachel, esta no eres tú. Tu juegas a cosas seguras. No vas a hacerlo con… ella. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Quinn— Y todos lo sabemos.

Rachel frunció el ceño y succionó su labio inferior, considerando las palabras de Brody.

—Estoy harta de que todo el mundo piense que soy la _señorita Chica Buena_, con notas perfectas y bragas de días de la semana. ¿Sabes qué? Llevo puestas las de los miércoles hoy —aquel día era sábado— y esa es una manera bastante triste de revelarse, ¿eh?

_¿Días de la semana?_ Maldita sea, la imagen de Rachel en ropa interior no estaba haciendo nada para controlar la libido hiperactiva de Quinn.

—¡Bueno, olvida eso! Voy a hacerlo. —Rachel enderezó los hombros, lo que hizo que sus pechos fueran hacia afuera.

Ese pequeño top que llevaba puesto dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y maldita sea… sus pezones estaban duros.

Esa urgencia de proteger que había sentido Quinn antes estaba de vuelta, fastidiándola con más insistencia. La rubia no daría un paso atrás y simplemente permitiría que cualquier tocara ese bonito pequeño cuerpo suyo. Le patearía el trasero a Brody para mantenerle alejado de Rachel si tenía que hacerlo. Lo cual no sería difícil, considerando que estaba lista para darle el primer golpe en caso de que volviera a mirarla de esa manera otra vez…

—¿Rachel…? —preguntó Brody, su voz suave y suplicante.

Los ojos de Rachel regresaron a los de Quinn, bebiéndola. La morena solo se quedó allí sentada parpadeando, esperando con expectación. _Oh, joder, voy a ir al infierno,_ pensó Quinn.

—A la mierda, lo haré yo misma —gruñó Quinn.

La respiración acelerada de Rachel ante tal declaración hizo que a la rubia se le pusiera de punta el pelo de la nuca y tragara saliva ásperamente.

—Pero no esta noche. Has bebido demasiado. —añadió la rubia.

Rachel abrió la boca, sorprendida. Parecía haberse quedado muda.

—¿Tienes un bolígrafo? —Quinn hizo señas hacia el bolso gigante de Santana apoyado sobre la mesa. Santana reacción de golpe, hurgando en el interior y segundos después le tendió un bolígrafo. La rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa y giró el brazo de Rachel, frotando la suave piel contra su pulgar. Su piel era tan suave como ella la había imaginado y la sensación la detuvo en seco por un segundo— Si aún piensas lo mismo mañana, y dudo que lo hagas, me puedes encontrar aquí. —Quinn escribió la dirección a lo largo de la parte interna de su brazo, dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se marchó.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—Rachel — su madre exigió con tono de desaprobación la atención de la morena mientras golpeaba una roja uña lacada contra la mesa— Estás hecha un desastre. Espero que la noche de fiesta con tus amigos valiera la pena.<p>

Rachel pasó sus manos por el vestido de verano que llevaba, eliminando las arrugas inexistentes que pudiera haber a la altura de su regazo, y se removió en su asiento.

Aunque sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran algo borrosos, una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Fue todo lo que un vigésimo primer cumpleaños se suponía que debía ser. Y esa mañana, había tenido una resaca horrible para dar cuenta de ello.

Shelby buscó en su bolso y le ofreció una cajita.

—Necesitas un poco de maquillaje. —Lo único que su madre criticaba más que sus _malos modales _era su aspecto, y aunque la aplicación de maquillaje en público habría normalmente ganado un suspiro de exasperación, al parecer aquel día las cosas estaban suficientemente mal, así que la intervención inmediata era justificada.

Rachel tomó su pequeño estuche y lo abrió, inspeccionando su apariencia en el pequeño espejo. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y su cabello colgaba desprolijo alrededor de su rostro, ya que no había tenido tiempo esa mañana para que se secara. La morena lo agarró en un moño bajo, suelto y lo ató con unas cuantas horquillas que había encontrado en el fondo de su bolso. Acto seguido espolvoreó algo del maquillaje debajo de sus ojos hasta que estuvo más o menos satisfecha con el resultado.

—Eso está mejor —dijo su madre, alargando la mano para recuperar la cajita.

Shelby y ella estaban esperando a su padre, que llegaba unos siete minutos tarde. Rachel estaba segura de que obtendría un regaño por ello más tarde. Su madre había elegido el restaurante, un restaurante de carnes de alta calidad por supuesto. La morena nunca había sido una gran consumidora de carne, pero al parecer sus padres estaban en una dieta alta en proteínas.

Rachel ojeó el menú en busca de algo que no le diera ganas de vomitar. Finalmente se decidió por una ensalada César con camarones a la parrilla.

Justo en ese momento su padre llegó, deslizándose en su asiento, al lado de su madre y ofreciéndole un casto beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, llego tarde. La reunión de negocios se alargó. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio a su mano un apretón.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, papá.

Rachel sabía que su padre tenía un trabajo estresante. Él era socio de una empresa de contabilidad y trabajaba duro para darles a ella y su madre todo y algo más. No podía enfadarse con él por llegar unos minutos tarde a un almuerzo en el que ella tampoco quería estar.

La morena tenía el estómago revuelto todavía de la noche anterior, así que mordisqueó el pan y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua mientras sus padres discutían las reformas que habían planeado para la casa de vacaciones que tenían en Aspen.

La mente de Rachel vagó a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Aunque a quién iba a mentir… pensó directamente en Quinn. Aquella mañana, mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, frotando la dirección que la rubia había apuntado en su antebrazo la noche anterior, no pudo dejar de recordar su sonrisa sexy y desafiante.

_En serio, ¿quién diablos organiza una reunión para perder su virginidad?, _eso fue lo primero que pensó la morena. No era como si ella fuera a llevar a cabo realmente aquello de tener relaciones sexuales con una estrella del porno, y una completa extraña sin más. _Dios, ¿estaba demente o qué?_ Rachel llegó a la conclusión de que realmente necesitaba mantener a Santana con una correa apretada. Todo aquello fue obra suya.

Rachel también recordó que la mirada en el rostro de Quinn al escuchar a Brody avanzar era puro odio, y cuando los ojos de la chica rubia se encontraron con los suyos, Rachel se percató de que estaban llenos de algo más... ¿Deseo? No, la morena no podía pensar en la posibilidad del deseo en la expresión de Quinn. Aquella mirada la había estremecido por una razón completamente diferente.

Pero lo que realmente quedó grabado más profundamente en su memoria fue la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Quinn, la certeza de que ella no iba a tener las agallas para buscarla hoy.

Eso, junto con las miradas de desaprobación de su madre y las indirectas no tan sutiles sobre salir con Matthew Smith III fueron suficientes para convencerla. A pesar de que había borrado todo rastro de su escritura de su piel, la morena recordaba la dirección. _715 Evergreen Terrace._

No es que ella fuera a ir realmente. Dios, ¿podéis imaginarlo? Rachel levantándose dela mesa diciendo _"__Lo siento, mamá y papá, tengo que interrumpir esta horrenda comida para ir a conocer a una estrella del porno así puedo perder mi virginidad"_¡Ja! La morena se atragantó con el agua de solo pensarlo.

Los pocos bocados de alimentos sólidos en su estómago y múltiples vasos de agua helada la habían regresado a su antiguo yo. Iría a encontrar a Quinn pero sólo para recriminarle. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Ofreciendo sus servicios como si fuera una inconveniencia total para ella, ¿pero aun así acordando tomar mi virginidad? Rachel se estremeció. Estaba a punto de conseguir un regaño.

Sus padres insistieron sobre el postre, ya que era su cumpleaños después de todo, así que se obligó a comer varios bocados del pastel de queso antes de despedirse de ellos.

Una vez que se fueron, Rachel se dirigió al baño del restaurante y escaneó su aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se ajustó los tirantes del ceñido vestido veraniego color crema y alisó la tela sobre sus caderas. Todo sobre su aspecto, desde el brillo en sus labios a la pedicura francesa de sus pies envueltos en sandalias de diseñador de oro le ayudaría para que Quinn entendiera que ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Satisfecha con su aspecto (se veía tan bien como podía teniendo en cuenta su resaca) la morena enderezó los hombros y agarró su bolso. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que volvería a ver a Quinn de nuevo, simplemente se esforzaba por verse lo mejor posible para dejarle claro a la rubia que lo mencionado la noche anterior nunca iba a suceder porque las dos eran de mundos totalmente diferentes y aquello era una locura

Cuando detuvo su coche delante del 715 de Evergreen Terrace, Rachel pensó que tenía que haber algún tipo de error. Probablemente le había dado una dirección falsa, ya que dudaba de que Quinn, la caliente estrella del porno, viviera en este suburbio, en un barrio de clase media.

La morena aparcó su coche y apagó el motor. La casa en sí era pequeña, pero limpia y ordenada, su fachada era blanca, como recién pintado. Una hilera de setos recortados bordeaba el pequeño patio.

Una camioneta negra estaba estacionada en la entrada, pero aparte de eso, era imposible saber si había alguien en casa. Rachel revisó su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor por última vez, respiró hondo y dejó la seguridad de su coche antes de que se acobardara completamente.

No llegó muy lejos. Un autobús escolar se había detenido en la esquina, dejando salir un pequeño ejército de niños. Los ruidosos niños se esparcieron en diferentes direcciones, desfilando a sus casas por las calles y aceras, pero la atención de la morena fue capturada momentáneamente por una niña de ojos brillantes, más pequeña que el resto, que cojeaba su camino más allá de ella con la ayuda de un pequeño andador. La niña la miró un instante con curiosidad, pero continuó, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

—¡Quinn! —Gritó, tratando de hacer que sus piernas la llevaran en dirección de la casa, donde Quinn había aparecido en el jardín delantero. Cruzó los últimos metros que las separaban y Quinn la levantó fácilmente desde el suelo, el andador momentáneamente olvidado.

—¿Qué tal en el cole, pequeñaja? —Quinn plantó un beso en sus rizos rubios antes de bajarla al suelo.

—Ha estado bien. Hoy he coloreado un dibujo de una mariposa para ti.

—¿En serio? Eso suena muy bonito. ¿Está en tu mochila?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, sus rizos rebotando mientras lo hacía. La mochila rosa era casi tan grande como ella. Rachel pensó que tal vez Quinn tomaría la mochila de sus hombros, o la ayudaría a subir la rampa que conducía al porche, pero la rubia simplemente la miraba con orgullo mientras su pequeña figura lentamente arrastraba los pies hacia arriba, empujando el andador delante de ella con cada el paso.

La niña había capturado la completa atención de Quinn. La rubia ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Rachel.

—¿Quinn? —La voz de la morena sonó temblorosa e irregular, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Rachel? —La confusión se grabó en su rostro, arrugando su frente.

_Mie__r__da__, no __debería haber venido, _fue lo primero que pensó Rachel al ver la expresión en el rostro de Quinn.

Todo su anterior veneno sobre recriminarle su actitud de la noche anterior se evaporó al verla con aquella niña. Rachel observó cómo Quinn conectaba los puntos en su cabeza, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro desaparecía a la vez que una lenta sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Así que realmente quieres llegar hasta el final, ¿no?

Y el veneno volvió. Rachel caminó por el patio, deteniéndose justo frente a ella, y golpeó un dedo contra su pecho.

—No estoy aquí para tener sexo contigo, idiota. Seguro que pensabas que no vendría, por eso estoy aquí. He venido solo para demostrarte que estabas equivocada

La puerta principal se abrió y la niña se asomó.

—¿Quinn? —Su voz estaba llena de preguntas y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la morena tan cerca de Quinn. Rachel dejó caer la mano de su pecho y retrocedió. Era difícil enfadarse con Quinn cuando una niña tan dulce, obviamente, la adoraba.

—Está bien, Sophie. Vuelve dentro de casa. Entraré a ayudarte con tus estiramientos en tan sólo un minuto.

La niña pasó su pequeña mano por su vientre y suspiró.

—¿Puedes hacerme un sándwich mantequilla de maní y jalea?

Quinn se rio entre dientes.

—Claro que lo haré. Ve a ver los dibujos un rato hasta que entre.

—¡Vale! —Gritó la pequeña alegremente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras desaparecía en el interior.

—¿Ella es... tuya?

Quinn se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Sophie es mi hermana, pero tengo la custodia completa. La tengo desde que ella tenía tres años.

—Oh… —¿Quinn estaba criando a su hermana pequeña? Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás por el peso de esa nueva información. El fuerte vínculo entre ellas era innegable— ¿Es escoliosis? —Le preguntó la morena en voz baja.

—Espina bífida —dijo Quinn, desviando su mirada.

—Oh…—murmuró Rachel de nuevo. La morena sabía que era una enfermedad infantil paralizante que deja la columna vertebral torcida y con frecuencia afecta las piernas, pero no mucho más— Lo siento.

—Nos las arreglamos… —Espetó Quinn.

—Ya lo veo... Mira, lo siento. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos que he estado aquí? —Rachel quería dar un paso atrás, para desaparecer por completo, pero se quedó donde estaba, luchando contra el impulso de correr.

—¿Por qué has venido? —La mirada de Quinn se despertó con curiosidad, el desafío en su voz inconfundible.

Los ojos de Quinn barrieron a través de su piel, y envió breves escalofríos deslizándose por su espalda. Rachel maldijo por llevar aquel maldito vestido de tirantes y por la cantidad de piel que estaba mostrando. Sus pechos apretados contra la fina tela de algodón, recordándole que ese vestido no tenía cabida para un sujetador y dejaba un poco demasiado a la vista.

La morena odiaba cómo su sola presencia la dejaba fuera de balance y tambaleándose.

—Por lo menos una pequeña parte de ti sentía curiosidad. No habrías aparecido de lo contrario. —Quinn le tocó el hombro, su pulgar rozando a lo largo de la piel expuesta junto al tirante de su vestido.

Los ojos de la morena se cerraron brevemente bajo la intensidad de sus caricias e inútilmente abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de responder. _Maldita sea… sí, tenía curiosidad_. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría al tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo y aquellos labios contra los suyos

Quinn dejó caer la mano, aparentemente inconsciente del efecto _moja-bragas _que estaba teniendo en la morena.

—Para que lo sepas, yo no estaba tratando de avergonzarte, o tomar ventaja de la situación. Estaba tratando de conservar algo de tu dignidad. Tu única amiga estaba prácticamente subastándote, y tu otro amigo estaba listo para desnudarte y follarte allí mismo. Deberías darme las gracias.

_¿Agradecérslo? Sí, claro._ Aunque la morena supuso que aquella también debió haber sido una situación incómoda para Quinn.

—Bueno, yo sólo he venido para decirte que no importa. Que no estaba interesada.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que has conducido todo el camino hasta aquí? —Una de sus cejas se arqueo hacia arriba con incredulidad.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Rachel supuso que la curiosidad tenía más que un poco que ver con aquello... Bueno, eso, y que la morena habría hecho cualquier cosa para escapar de los planes de su madre, no le apetecía nada ir de compras toda la tarde.

—Las dos sabemos que hay mucho más que eso. Una pequeña parte de ti quiere esto, pero puedo esperar. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Quinn estaba en lo cierto. Rachel quería aquello, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle eso. Su arrogancia estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios.

—Supéralo. Hará frío en el infierno el día que venga pidiéndote sexo.

Quinn se rio de su repentino arrebato, un sonido completo y gutural.

—Lo que tú digas, _pastelito_. —Quinn miró hacia la casa donde sabía que su hermana la estaba esperando.

Oír a Quinn hablar acerca de ayudarla con sus estiramientos envió la mente de Rachel de vuelta a la escuela de enfermería. La morena trató de recordar lo que sabía acerca de problemas con la columna vertebral.

—¿Va a terapia física?

—Ya no. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagarlas, así que una terapeuta me enseñó los ejercicios que podía hacer con ella en casa.

—Oh... —A Rachel le pareció tonto seguir diciendo eso cada vez que se encontraba pérdida y sin palabras. En los últimos minutos Quinn se había transformado de una ultra-sexy-mala-para-ella estrella del porno en una amorosa y cuidadosa persona. Estaba claro que Quinn quería a su hermana y se preocupaba por su estado. La morena no sabía qué hacer con esa nueva información. —Me tengo que ir. Además, tienes un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea por hacer.

Rachel mantuvo su rostro impasible, tratando de no dejar ver a Quinn lo confusa que se sentía.

—Sí, está bien. —Quinn metió las manos en sus bolsillos, los antebrazos flexionándose con el movimiento y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Rachel dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su coche, la sonrisa de Quinn erizando su piel por lo que supuso que sería la última vez. Qué equivocada estaba….


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn entró sigilosamente para encontrar a Sophie plantada delante de la televisión, felizmente mirando su serie de dibujos preferida. La rubia se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para preparar la merienda de la pequeña. Mientras untaba mantequilla de maní en el pan, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante el hecho de que Rachel de verdad se había presentado allí. Quinn dudó firmemente que la morena hubiera ido hasta allí con la intención de echarle en cara su actitud de la noche anterior, como ella había dado a entender. La rubia pudo leer la curiosidad en su rostro tan claro como el día.<p>

Quinn también podía decir que la morena era demasiado formal y correcta para dejarse llevar por sus deseos espontáneos. Ella conocía a las de su clase. Pendientes de diamantes, un reloj caro, y las expectativas demasiado altas. Las chicas como esas nunca elegirían a alguien como ella. No, esas chicas querían a algún imbécil llamado Scott que fuera educado y se sentara detrás de un escritorio todo el día, haciendo quien sabe qué jodida cosa, pero consiguiendo un bonito y gordo cheque cada mes.

Rachel tenía el rostro de un ángel. Quinn no había podido resistirse a rozar sus dedos sobre su piel para ver si se sentía tan suave como parecía. Y cuando los ojos de la morena se cerraron ante sus caricias, su miembro se sacudió en sus pantalones vaqueros.

La rubia tenía veintitrés años, no quince, pero maldita sea si su pene lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—Mila está aquí. Te va a encantar —le aseguró Michael.<p>

Una chica alta y delgada entró en la habitación. Sin duda aquella chica estaba hecha por el pecado. Vestida con un liguero negro, medias, sostén de encaje negro y tacones altísimos. Pelo rojo largo en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

—¿Elise? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Un placer conocerte. —Quinn le ofreció la mano. La rubia no podía creer que realmente iba a hacer aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo por su propio orgullo, por no mencionar el dinero.

Mila miró con ironía a su mano ofrecida y dio un paso más cerca, separando cualquier distancia entre ellas y le palmeó suavemente el pecho desnudo.

—Oh, eres muy guapa, cariño. Esto va a ser divertido.

Quinn se rió entre dientes mientras una oleada de timidez la atravesó. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de aquella chica, suponiendo que no era Mila, y estaba a punto de follársela. Pero pensó que no era muy diferente de las pocas veces que había llevado chicas a casa desde el bar sin siquiera saber sus apellidos. Tal vez se sentía diferente porque en aquel momento estaba sobria. Ah, y porque había una habitación llena de gente mirándolas.

—Michael me ha dicho que es tu primera vez con las películas. No te molestes en esforzarte demasiado. Simplemente diviértete. Y no me voy a correr con toda esta gente mirándome, así que no te preocupes por eso. Seguirá sintiéndose bien para mí, así que tú haz lo tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

—Entendido. —A Quinn ya le gustaba. Por lo que había visto, iba a ser fácil trabajar con ella.

La empresa de producción de Michael se enorgullecía de explorar el lado más íntimo del sexo, en lugar del típico porno explícito.

En este escenario, Quinn y Mila eran amantes que habían estado separadas por mucho tiempo. Quinn llegaba a casa de un viaje de negocios para encontrar a Mila esperándola en ropa interior. La rubia estaba vestida con unos skinny jeans negros, una camisa blanca ajustada. Comenzaron el rodaje en la puerta principal, donde el equipo de la película capturó algunas escenas iniciales de las dos chicas besándose.

Una vez que habían grabado esa escena breve, las dos se trasladaron a la habitación, llena de luces y equipo de sonido. Las cámaras se hallaban ubicadas alrededor de la habitación, todas apuntando directamente a la cama. Michael se ocupó de que el equipo se asegurara de que todo estaba puesto de la forma en que él quería y luego volvió a pararse frente a Quinn y Mila.

—Estamos listos para empezar a rodar, así que vosotras dos preparaos y empezaremos cuando estéis listas. Sólo estamos aquí para capturar como tenéis relaciones sexuales. Así que, que sea natural —les dijo.

Quinn escuchó el chasquido indicador de que la cámara había empezado a grabar y se movió hacia Mila, luego vaciló y bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones y la ausencia de cualquier bulto. _No otra vez._ _Mejor que el maldito coopere en esta ocasión,_ pensó la rubia_._

Al darse cuenta de su ceño fruncido, Mila siguió su mirada. Sin decir una palabra, se agachó y empezó a frotar sobre el material de sus pantalones.

—Shhh. No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa —dijo en voz baja— Sólo relájate. Este es mi trabajo. —Se inclinó para besarla y Quinn empezó a relajarse. Y aún mejor, la rubia empezó a sentir como su miembro volvía a la vida.

Quinn la besó de nuevo, añadiendo un poco de lengua hasta que las dos se entusiasmaron haciéndolo y la línea entre el trabajo y el placer fue definitivamente cruzada.

La rubia la movió hacia la cama, desabrochando su sujetador y tirando hacia abajo sus bragas mientras ambas se besaban.

Unos momentos después, Quinn se hundió dentro de ella, todo el juego previo estándar en el que normalmente la rubia destacaba fue innecesario. Mila la montó como la maldita profesional que era, sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás y agarrando sus muslos mientras se levantaba hacia arriba y abajo sobre su pene.

Quinn mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, teniendo que permanecer en la escena y no mirar al equipo con la vista clavada en sus actividades. La rareza de toda la situación garantizaba que Quinn no iba a estallar antes de tiempo, algo de lo que había estado un poco preocupada.

La mente de Quinn se dirigió inconscientemente a Rachel y el aspecto que tenía en ese pequeño vestido. Su dulce inocencia encajaba junto con esa boca enérgica que la había dejado encendida y confundida. Pero la rubia sabía que si canalizaba su deseo por Rachel en esta actuación, acabaría demasiado rápido. Así que, abrió los ojos, y volvió a centrarse en la chica que había delante de ella.

Mila gimió y jadeó agudos chillidos que sonaban increíblemente falsos. Quinn era normalmente tranquila durante el sexo, prefiriendo escuchar los sonidos de placer de la chica con la que estaba, pero los falsos y excesivos gemidos de Mila irritaban sus nervios. Sus gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes y Quinn supo que estaba fingiendo su orgasmo. Cuando sus gritos se convirtieron en suaves gemidos, su clímax falso completo, todo ello sin el placer de sentir su vagina contraerse a su alrededor, Quinn se retiró y la hizo rodar sobre su estómago para poder follarla por detrás y acabar aquello en relativa paz.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Durante los días posteriores a su encuentro, Rachel no fue capaz de sacar a Quinn de su cabeza, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. No ayudo el hecho de que la morena hubiera visitado la página web de <em>X Entertaiment World <em> después de descubrir que había vídeos publicados en su perfil.

Había visto aquel vídeo muchas veces, estudiando el movimiento de las manos de Quinn explorando el cuerpo de aquella chica, el movimiento de sus caderas empujando dentro de ella, y las expresiones de placer en sus rasgos cincelados. La morena, cada vez que veía el vídeo, se sentía tan sucia que después tenía que meterse en la ducha para poner un poco de alivio en su necesidad sexual, al tiempo que se prometía que no lo iba a ver de nuevo.

Recordando la naturaleza amable de Quinn con su hermana la hizo sentir aun peor sobre usarla para su placer visual. Sin embargo, la morena todavía no había podido mantener su promesa de no volver a ver el vídeo.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina nocturna y había comenzado a atormentar sus sueños. Quinn todavía tenía solo un vídeo en su perfil, y Rachel lo había visto tantas veces que lo había aprendido de memoria. Después de darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que era Quinn, lo veía sin sonido. No quería arruinarlo escuchando los molestos gritos de la otra chica.

En los días que siguieron, los pensamientos de Rachel se dirigían a la dulce hermanita de Quinn y la determinación feroz que ardía en sus ojos. A la morena le rompió el corazón al darse cuenta que no podían pagar la terapia física, e inconscientemente se encontraba de vez en cuando visitando el área de terapia física del hospital en el que trabajaba para preguntar algunas cosas al terapeuta.

Rachel se enteró de que la gravedad del problema de Sophie podría variar de leve, y no requerir de mucho cuidado, a grave, que requería terapia física permanente para ayudar con la flexibilidad y el malestar.

La morena no sabía lo que la pequeña padecía, pero tenía una idea bastante buena de que era un poco grave, ya que no podía caminar sin ayuda. Había visto como el terapeuta trabajaba con otro niño en una de esas pelotas de ejercicio gigantes y una idea se plantó firmemente en su cabeza.

—¿Estás loca? —Santana le ofreció el que sería su tercer vaso de café de las máquinas expendedoras del hospital. Era la forma en que se mantenían despiertas y alerta en el turno de media noche.

Rachel aceptó el vaso y vertió una buena dosis de azúcar, sabiendo que lo necesitaba para hacer el brebaje bebible.

—Eso lo dice la mujer que pensaba que acostarme con ella era una buena idea. Eso sí que hubiera sido una locura. Solo estoy hablando de ir a verla. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña, San, y acerca de cómo tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es esto cómo cuando ibas a darle alimento a las personas sin hogar debajo del puente y casi consigues que te secuestren, o el tiempo que trabajaste como voluntaria en el refugio de animales y casi fuiste devorada por ese pitbull?

—¡No! —se quejó la morena— Esto no es nada de eso. Solo quiero pasar por allí, ver como están, me refiero a la pequeña, y ver cómo puedo ayudar. Quinn dijo que no podía permitirse la terapia física, San. Esa pequeña se merece algo mejor.

—Noticia de última hora: no eres una fisioterapeuta. Tú eres solo una estudiante de enfermería, Rachel.

Rachel probó un sorbo de café, necesitaba obtener cafeína en su sistema antes de que su descanso de diez minutos terminara. Pero demonios, aquello estaba caliente.

—Lo suficientemente cerca. Lo tengo que hacer. Es decir, si Quinn acepta la ayuda.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con ver a Quinn otra vez? —Santana arqueo una ceja hacia ella con recelo.

Rachel se concentró en su café, poniéndole otra cucharada de azúcar solo por si acaso.

—¿Por qué toda esta basura acerca de acostarme con ella? Estaba bromeando, Rach. Eres dulce y guapa. Te mereces algo diferente… No sé, un jodido príncipe azul. No una desconocida que vende su cuerpo por dinero.

—¿Príncipe azul?—preguntó Rachel, levantando la vista de su café.

—Príncipe azul— Confirmo la latina con cara seria.

Rachel se rió de ella.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Solo confía en mí en esto, ¿de acuerdo? —la morena bebió un trago del caliente café y arrojo el vaso a la basura en su camino hacia el pasillo.

—¡Es tu vagina! —grito Santana detrás de ella, su voz llenando el pasillo.

Rachel se encogió cuando el medico que paso a su lado se giró en su dirección al oír la palabra "_V"_.

* * *

><p>Tal vez aquello era una idea estúpida. Después de dormir hasta tarde, Rachel se había duchado y vestido de manera informal con un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra sencilla, en ese momento, después de hacer una parada en la tienda de deportes, la morena estaba frente a la casa de Quinn otra vez.<p>

Era la misma hora que la última vez, Rachel pensó que Quinn estaría allí para bajar a su hermana del autobús de nuevo, pero su coche no estaba en el camino de entrada.

Rachel agarró la pelota de ejercicio y la bomba para inflarla que había dejado en el asiento trasero y se dirigió a la casa.

Momentos después, una atractiva chica abrió la puerta. Parecía tener su edad, tal vez uno o dos años más joven. La chica era atractiva, con el pelo largo y rubio que le caía por la espalda y grandes ojos grises.

El estómago de la morena se revolvió. ¿Sería la novia de Quinn?

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Rachel se quedó allí por un segundo, todavía alterada por la apariencia de la chica y cuestionándose su relación con Quinn, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había respondido todavía.

—¿Está Quinn en casa?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Está trabajando. ¿Quién eres tú?

La morena se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Y respondió.

—Soy Rachel, una amiga… suya. He venido a traerle esto— Dijo tendiéndole la pelota de ejercicio— Para Sophie. Soy enfermera — Casi_.__¿Amiga? ¿Enfermera? Caray, las mentiras salen solas de mi boca, _pensó la morena.

—Oh. Está bien—La chica abrió más la puerta—Sophie estará en casa en unos minutos, el autobús escolar estará a punto de llegar. Puedes entrar y esperar. Soy Cassie, por cierto.

Rachel la siguió dentro de la casa, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo allí y quién diablos era Cassie.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn aparcó su coche y se preguntó por qué demonios el coche de Cassie no estaba aparcado allí. ¿Habría llevado a Sophie a algún sitio? No le gustaba la idea de Cassie llevando a Sophie por ahí en esa trampa mortal suya a la que llamaba coche. La rubia agarró la bolsa donde llevaba la ropa que había utilizado para ir al gimnasio aquella mañana antes de ir a trabajar y se dirigió al interior de la casa.<p>

La recibieron unos sonidos de risas provenientes del cuarto de Sophie._ Entonces Sophie está en casa, pero ¿dónde se ha metido Cassie?, _se preguntó. Quinn se detuvo en el fregadero de la cocina para lavar la suciedad de sus manos y luego se dirigió por el pasillo para ver qué estaba pasando.

La vista que la recibió no era para nada lo que esperaba. Sophie estaba tumbada sobre una gran pelota de ejercicio y Rachel estaba arrodillada a su lado, ayudándola a rodar sobre la pelota. La rubia observó por un momento con fascinación aturdida tratando de entender qué estaba haciendo Rachel allí y a dónde demonios se había metido Cassie.

—¡Quinn!—gritó Sophie al verla en la puerta. La pequeña se levantó de la pelota con las piernas temblorosas, dando unos pocos pasos sin su andador y arrojándose en sus brazos.

—Hola pequeña—Quinn atrajo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo en un breve abrazo— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?—quería preguntarle a Rachel qué diablos estaba haciendo en su casa, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Sophie la tranquilizó.

—¡Rachel me está enseñando algunos ejercicios nuevos para las piernas!—Sophie regresó a la pelota, y rebotó con entusiasmo mientras Rachel le sonreía y la mantenía firme para que no se cayera. Las mejillas de Sophie estaban rosas y Quinn tenía que admitir que no la había visto nunca tan emocionada por hacer sus estiramientos. Sólo esperaba que no se estuviese sobre esforzando.

—Eso es… genial... Ehmm… Rachel, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo en la otra habitación? —Quinn se volvió para ir al salón sin esperar su respuesta.

—Quédate aquí mientras hablo con Quinn ¿de acuerdo? —la escuchó Quinn decirle a Sophie. La morena la siguió al salón, con preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Cassie?

—Vine a ver a Sophie y luego Cassie se fue.

—¿Se fue? La persona a la que estoy pagando para que la cuide simplemente la dejo… contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo siquiera aquí?

—Realmente no es un gran problema.

—Es un gran maldito problema para mí—Quinn se giró y se quedó frente a la ventana, no quería perder la paciencia con ella.

Maldita sea, Quinn confiaba en Cassie. ¿Cómo había podido dejar sola a Sophie con una desconocida?

—Oye —la mano de Rachel en su antebrazo llamó su atención— Le dije que era amiga tuya y enfermera. Creo que asumió…

—¿Que eras la enfermera de Sophie?

—Algo así—Rachel se encogió de hombros y apartó la mano de su brazo.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro y presionó la palma de sus manos en sus ojos. Joder, la rubia estaba exhausta y sucia de trabajar todo el día en aquella cafetería. No esperaba volver a casa y ver esto.

—Lo siento, solo quería ayudar… —dijo Rachel con voz suave— Cassie se fue sólo cinco minutos antes de que llegaras e intentó llamarte a tu móvil, pero no pudo.

Quinn abrió los ojos y encontró los de la morena, oscuros y abiertos con preocupación. La rubia estaba siendo una idiota.

—Escucha, Rachel, está bien. Sophie está segura y feliz. No debería haber reaccionado así. Encontrar una buena ayuda para cuidarla es difícil, y no creo que vaya a llamar a Cassie otra vez, pero no es tu culpa.

—No la despidas por mi culpa. Sólo fue un malentendido —suplicó la morena.

—Pensaré en ello. Aunque si no la despido creo que ella y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre seguridad y desconocidos en la puerta —Quinn suspiró, no quería discutir con Rachel— Gracias por trabajar con Sophie hoy.

Rachel dejó salir una bocanada de aire y sus hombros se hundieron visiblemente con alivio.

—De nada.

—No puedo permitirme una enfermera privada...

—No he venido por eso. No me debes nada.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido?—honestamente Quinn no había esperado volver a verla, y ahora estaba allí, en su casa, viéndose sexy en unos jeans de cintura baja ajustados y una camiseta que se le pegaba al pecho.

Rachel no tuvo la oportunidad de responder a su pregunta, porque en ese momento Sophie se acercó por el pasillo, su andador traqueteando contra el suelo de madera.

—¡Quiero a Rachel!

La morena miró a Quinn a los ojos y ambas sonrieron. El entusiasmo de Sophie era contagioso.

—¿Te importaría… eh… quedarte con ella unos pocos minutos más? Necesito ducharme —Quinn miró hacia abajo, haciendo referencia a su aspecto desaliñado.

—Claro, sin problemas.

La rubia le dio un beso a Sophie en la cabeza.

—Se buena, ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndose alrededor de su pierna en un abrazo. Quinn hizo una mueca, y se inclinó, apartándola del camino de golpear sus _partes nobles_. Rachel contuvo una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego, Sophie se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación con Rachel.

Quinn desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño, completamente confundida por el giro de los acontecimientos. Rachel estaba en su casa, derritiendo su maldito corazón por lo dulce que estaba siendo con Sophie. La rubia podía oír los felices sonidos de conversación y las risas de las otras dos chicas, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño para escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué le gusta a tu hermana para cenar? —preguntó Rachel.

Sophie se tomó su tiempo para responder, y Quinn contuvo el aliento, preguntándose qué diría.

—Umm… normalmente le gusta comer helado. Y a mí también.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —se rio Rachel— Bueno, vamos a encontrar algo saludable para hacer y tal vez podamos tomar helado después de cenar.

Quinn se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, su mente tranquila por el momento porque Sophie estaba en buenas manos. Dejó que el chorro de agua cayera sobre ella, y cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo.

Después de ducharse, se puse unos jeans y una camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba llena de olores maravillosos. Ajo. Tomates. Carne asada. Su boca se hizo agua. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había cocinado para ella. Rachel estaba limpiando el mostrador de la cocina, y de repente se sintió fuera de lugar en su propia casa. Quinn no sabía si entrar y ayudarle, o ver qué estaba haciendo Sophie.

Rachel la vio, y tomó la decisión.

—La cena está lista. ¿Vas a por Sophie por mí?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para encontrar a Sophie en el salón, jugando con la pelota de antes.

—Vamos enana, hora de cenar —Quinn la levantó en su cadera, y la llevó a la cocina.

La mesa estaba puesta, con una gran fuente de espaguetis y albóndigas, y una pequeña taza de leche para Sophie y un vaso de agua con hielo para ella. Sophie miró con asombro los manteles individuales, servilletas y platos para dos. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y se tapó la boca con su pequeña mano, soltando una risita.

Los ojos de Rachel atraparon los de Quinn y las dos se rieron.

—¿Hambrienta, pequeñaja? —le preguntó Quinn, poniéndola en su silla.

—Sip. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Quinn mientras le colocaba una servilleta en el regazo.

—He ayudado a Rachel a hacer las albóndigas.

—¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que entonces estarán extra buenas.

Sophie disfrutó del cumplido. Era en momentos como esos, siendo testigo de su dulce inocencia y el deseo de pertenecer, de encajar, cuando Sophie tiraba de su corazón y hacía que cada hora de trabajo valiera la pena.

Rachel recogió su bolso del mostrador.

—Me he divertido mucho contigo hoy, Sophie.

—¿No te vas a quedar?—preguntó Quinn.

—Oh, no—la morena miró hacia abajo, ajustando la correa de su bolso— Disfrutad, chicas.

—Pero no has cenado todavía, ¿verdad?

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Quinn se levantó y la dirigió hacia la mesa.

—Siéntate —dijo Quinn guiándola a la silla que había junto a la suya. Luego agarró un plato extra y cubiertos de la cocina, poniéndolos frente a ella— Aquí —la rubia le sirvió un montón de espaguetis a Sophie primero, luego a Rachel.

—Oh, eso es demasiado—Rachel hizo un gesto al plato lleno.

—El mío también tiene demasiado—dijo Sophie, sonriendo a Rachel.

—A callar. Las dos estáis demasiado delgadas. Comed.

Quinn se sentó y hurgó en en su propio plato, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción tirando de los labios de Rachel.

Todas disfrutaron de la deliciosa pasta y las sabrosas albóndigas en relativo silencio. Por una vez Quinn no tuvo que hacer que Sophie dejara de jugar con la comida y comiera. La pequeña tragó con avidez la comida y pronto tenía salsa de tomate desde la barbilla hasta las mejillas. Quinn no pudo dejar de echarle miraditas a Rachel durante toda la comida, y se acordó de que antes no había contestado a su pregunta. Quinn se preguntaba qué, exactamente, le había impulsado a ir a su casa.

—Vamos a necesitar la manguera para limpiarte, Soph—dijo Quinn riéndose.

Sophie sorbió los fideos que tenía colgando de los labios y sonrió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Quiero que Rachel me bañe esta noche.

Una sonrisa tiró de la boca de Rachel.

—Esta noche no, pequeñaja. Es demasiado tarde para un baño.

Sophie puso mala cara, pero lo dejo estar. Rachel intercambió miradas con Quinn sobre la mesa, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que a Rachel no le importaría ayudar, pero no había manera de que ella le hiciese eso. Rachel ya había hecho demasiado.

Una vez que habían terminado y limpiado a Sophie a fondo, la pequeña se escapó para jugar en su habitación mientras Rachel y ella limpiaban la mesa.

Rachel tamborileó los dedos contra la superficie de madera, estudiándola.

—Así que… supongo que no estabas grabando una nueva película hoy.

—Ah, no. Casi todos los días trabajo en una cafetería. Aquello fue sólo… un estúpido error.

—¿Así que ya no lo haces más? —preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero el dinero es demasiado bueno. Y los gastos de los cuidados de salud de Sophie son…—Quinn sacudió la cabeza— No importa, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto.

Rachel bajó la barbilla, jugueteando con sus manos en el regazo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Has terminado? —Preguntó Quinn, señalando su plato.

—Sí, gracias —la morena dobló la servilleta y la dejó sobre el plato vacío.

Quinn llevó ambos platos a la cocina, y después de enjuagar rápidamente cada uno, los metió en el lavavajillas. Rachel había limpiado mientras cocinaba, porque el lavavajillas estaba lleno con las ollas y utensilios que había usado mientras preparaba la cena.

La morena se apoyó en el mostrador y miró a Quinn mientras esta terminaba el resto.

—Has dicho que fue un error, pero grabaste una vídeo… —la voz de Rachel se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si supiera que había sido pillada espiando.

A Quinn se le trabó el aliento en la garganta y, ante la confesión de la morena, su miembro se agitó en sus pantalones.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Quinn con incredulidad.

La idea de Rachel viéndola tener sexo con otra mujer era… increíblemente excitante.

Las mejillas de la morena se ruborizaron y Quinn supo que ella no solo lo había visto, sino que probablemente se había corrido mientras lo veía. _Oh, madre mía..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La repentina aparición de Sophie en la cocina no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento. Rachel necesitaba una buena dosis de <em>cierra la maldita boca<em>. La morena prácticamente había admitido delante de Quinn que la había visto en el vídeo. Dios, probablemente sonaba como una acosadora. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba allí. Rachel estaba allí por esa dulce pequeña de cabello rubio. El hecho de que la hermana de la pequeña la excitaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes estaba fuera de lugar…

Rachel siguió a Sophie hasta su habitación y la ayudó a desvestirse, quitarse los pantalones y camiseta mientras ella mantenía una mano en su andador, sosteniéndose. La morena se dio cuenta de que a medida que Sophie se cansaba, su coordinación y control muscular desaparecían. La pequeña señaló el cajón donde guardaba sus pijamas, informándole de que quería el de Cenicienta. Rachel no pudo dejar de notar que el cajón también tenía algunas camisetas suavemente desgastadas, de tamaño adulto. De Quinn, supuso. Probablemente se veían como largos vestidos sobre ella.

La morena encontró el camisón rosa de Cenicienta, adornado con encaje amarillo, y se lo puso a Sophie sobre su cabeza. Rachel notó una pequeña cicatriz fruncida de una cirugía reciente y un pronunciado hoyuelo donde su columna vertebral no se había fusionado apropiadamente antes del nacimiento. _Pobrecita_. Rachel tocó delicadamente el parche de piel, deseando que sus manos tuvieran el poder de curar.

Unos minutos después, la morena la ayudó a meterse en la cama y aseguró las sábanas a su alrededor.

—Descansa un poco, pequeña. —la morena rozó los rizos rubios de su frente y se inclinó para darle un beso en el centro de la misma. Sophie sonrió adormilada hacia ella, con los ojos ya empezando a caer cerrados.

—Buenas noches, Quinn —susurró Sophie.

Rachel se volvió y vio su forma llenando la puerta abierta, con una expresión seria.

Quinn permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Viendo todo lo que hacía, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos con Sophie. La intensidad de su mirada envió a Rachel una corriente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Su mirada era a la vez curiosa y posesiva. La morena caminó por la habitación, y Quinn se apartó de la puerta, lo que le permitió cerrarla detrás de ellas. Rachel se paró frente a Quinn en el pasillo, que de repente se sintió apretado y estrecho.

—Probablemente tenías mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar niños durante toda la tarde. —La voz de Quinn era suave y cuidadosa.

—No, está bien. —Rachel no podía creer que había estado allí seis horas. La verdad es que fue bonito estar allí, sintiéndose útil y necesaria. Era mejor que estar sentada sola en su apartamento vacío, estudiando.

Quinn dio un paso más cerca y llevó una mano a la mejilla de la morena, rozando su pulgar a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Gracias por… cuidar de ella —dijo, su pulgar susurrando un camino delicado a lo largo de su piel.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, sin confiar en que su voz funcionara.

—¿Te tienes que ir... o tienes tiempo para quedarte a tomar una copa?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —preguntó Quinn, bajando la mano.

—No, puedo quedarme.

Una sonrisa perezosa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

—Vamos. Tengo cerveza, y creo que incluso podría conseguir una botella de vino.

—Cerveza está bien. —_Algo frío para refrescarme sería perfecto, _pensó la morena.

Rachel se dirigió a la sala de estar, mientras que Quinn recogió dos botellas de la nevera y se unió a ella en el sofá. La cerveza era refrescante después de un día tan largo, y la morena se recostó en el sofá, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de café. Quinn le sonrió, como si estuviera de acuerdo en que era agotador cuidar de la pequeña.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que valía la pena cada segundo de trabajo.

Rachel echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar dispersa. Sin cojines, adornos, velas, o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que una casa se sintiera algo más acogedora. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal eficientemente cubierto con persianas de madera, un sofá de color verde oscuro, un sillón y un par de mesas de centro a juego, una de las cuales sostenía una lámpara que brillaba suavemente. La luz era escasa, pero suficiente. Sin embargo se notaba que la casa estaba llena de amor, lo que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con la forma en que ella se había imaginado la vida de Quinn, en primer lugar.

Cuando finalmente miró a Quinn, se dio cuenta de que ella la estaba mirando, con los ojos entornados. Rachel tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y cortó la conexión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Quinn.

—Has dicho que has tenido a Sophie desde que tenías veinte años. Sólo me preguntaba... ¿qué pasó con tus padres?

Quinn le dio un buen trago a su propia cerveza antes de responder.

—Ese es un muy generoso término para referirse a ellos.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la botella helada, esperando a que continuara.

—Fui criada por mis abuelos, y me dejaron esta casa cuando fallecieron. Yo sólo tenía veinte años, mi madre había dado a luz a un bebé, y lo dejó abandonado aquí. Sophie no andaba todavía y necesitaba más cuidados de los que ellos estaban dispuestos a darle.

Rachel no pudo evitar comparar cuán diferente era su vida. Sus padres y ella pasaban las vacaciones en Italia y las navidades en su albergue de esquí. A ella nunca le faltó nada mientras crecía, a excepción de un poco más de libertad. Quinn tenía que cargar con una niña con necesidades especiales.

—Vi a esa niña y me robó el corazón. Me gradué temprano de la escuela secundaria y comencé a trabajar, decidida a darle a Sophie la vida que mis padres no pudieron. Ellos fueron arrestados más tarde por el funcionamiento de un laboratorio de metanfetamina en su caravana y ahora están en la cárcel.

_Guau_.

Sintiendo la agitación interior, Quinn le dio a su mano un apretón.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo prometo, nos arreglamos.

—Lo sé, ya lo veo. —Y realmente lo hacían. Quinn lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, proporcionando un hogar seguro y amoroso, aunque el pago de las facturas fuera de forma poco convencional. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarla?

—¿Por qué has venido hoy?

Rachel sabía que la cuestión no había sido olvidada. Dudó por un segundo antes de contestar.

—Por Sophie. —contestó, lo que era completamente verdad.

Quinn esperó, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

Las imágenes del sexy video se reproducían en la mente de la morena, la curva sensual de la boca de Quinn mientras devoraba a besos a la chica. Sus manos suavemente acariciando su piel. La manera hábil con la que sus dedos la separaron y frotaron círculos lentos en el lugar correcto.

—Yo... no lo sé —suspiró Rachel.

Quinn se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Joder... No me tientes, Rach… —Su voz era una súplica en bruto en el silencio de la habitación. El apodo en sus labios se sentía mucho más íntimo de lo que tenía derecho a parecer. Los amigos de la morena acortaban su nombre todo el tiempo, pero nunca antes eso había hecho saltar su corazón.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella en el sofá, sabiendo que aquello era una locura. Quinn era una maldita estrella porno. Una _chica mala _con M mayúscula. No alguien por quien debería sentir algo, pero ahí estaba de todas formas, pulsando en su pecho.

Deseo, un deseo feroz que la morena no podía nombrar. Algo que definitivamente no iba a explorar. Rachel quería sentir su toque. Quería tener esas manos suaves por todo su cuerpo. La morena se preguntó si podría ser un simple capricho, como el tipo que desarrollabas por una estrella de cine. Rachel la había visto en el más íntimo de los momentos, así que tal vez su cerebro se había creado algún tipo de fascinación extraña que no se basaba en nada más que en su cuerpo sexy provocando al suyo, carente de sexo.

Sin embargo, cuando Quinn se volvió hacia ella y sostuvo la parte posterior de su cuello para tirar de la morena cerca de ella, sus labios esperando, todo pensamiento coherente se le escapó.

Quinn se inclinó lentamente, dándole tiempo a Rachel para alejarse antes de que su boca capturara la suya en un beso abrasador_. Oh, Dios, era apeteciblemente buena_. Un beso lento y sensual, Quinn adorando a su boca, mordiendo sus labios, saboreándola, y haciendo a su sexo húmedo y necesitado. La lengua de Rachel salió a lamer su labio inferior y la de Quinn, al mismo tiempo, chocó con la suya en una maraña de calor húmedo. Los dedos de Quinn se enroscaron más en su pelo mientras su pulgar trazaba lentos círculos sobre la piel sensible en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Una mezcla de emociones inundó su sistema. Todo, desde el deseo por aquella mujer sexy, hasta el temor de que Sophie las pudiera descubrir, y la vergüenza de saber que sus padres nunca la aprobarían como su pareja.

Rachel supo que estaba muy por delante de ella incluso pensar así cuando Quinn se detuvo de repente, y se retiró. Sus ojos dorados la estudiaron, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, Rae… —dijo Quinn rozando la humedad del labio superior de la morena con su dedo índice.

Rachel miró hacia abajo y vi el bulto enorme esforzándose contra sus vaqueros. Apretó los labios en una línea estrecha, tratando de evitar sonreír como una tonta al pensar que ella le había afectado tanto como Quinn a ella. La rubia levantó su barbilla con un dedo y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—Oye, está bien. No te pongas tímida conmigo ahora.

Rachel tragó saliva y se relajó en su mano. El pulgar de Quinn acarició su mejilla y la morena se movió automáticamente a sus caricias, sus párpados soñolientos cerrándose.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa y dejando caer la mano— Yo no sé lo que está pasando en esa cabecita tuya, pero si alguna vez realmente quieres hacer esto, yo voy a ser la que lo haga. Caray, estaría honrada. Pero debes hacerlo sólo cuando estés preparada.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, chupando su labio inferior para que Quinn no lo viera temblar.

—Ya es tarde. Probablemente deberías ponerte en marcha. —Quinn se paró y ajustó su erección con discreción— Ven a ver a Sophie cuando quieras.

Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta y salió de la casa. Si la morena no lo supiera, habría pensado que Quinn estaba tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de ella.

Rachel volvió a casa, agotada, aunque sobre todo confusa. Pero cuando empujó los pensamientos de Quinn a un lado y recordó la carita de Sophie sonriéndole, o la determinación que la pequeña tenía para sobresalir en cada ejercicio que ella le había enseñado, su corazón dio un tirón y se la morena se aferró a esos recuerdos, preguntándose si volvería a ver a alguna de los dos chicas de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho que tengo la noche libre para dejaros todos los capítulos que había subido antes de que eliminaran la historia. <strong>

**Gracias por leer/comentar ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9

A pesar de que Quinn deseaba desesperadamente a Rachel, la morena se merecía lo mejor, sobre todo para su primera vez. No era justo para ella que buscara a alguien simplemente para _quitarse el problema de encima_. Rachel no era esa clase de chica, ella merecía rosas, velas… ese tipo de cosas. Y Quinn no era ese tipo de persona.

La rubia la acompañó hasta fuera de su casa lo más rápida que pudo sin parecer una imbécil, su miembro gritando en protesta todo el tiempo. Quinn deseaba a Rachel como una loca. La sola idea de enterrarse en su apretado y húmedo calor fue suficiente para volverla loca.

Sí, había tomado la decisión correcta de enviarla a su casa pero, maldita sea, tuvo que fingir estar bien mientras ella caminaba sola hacia su coche. Quinn encendió la luz del porche y la miró desde la ventana hasta que Rachel estuvo a salvo dentro de su vehículo y arrancó. La rubia no confiaba en sí misma como para estar cerca de la morena en este momento.

Era lo mejor. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma cuando se metió a la cama con una furiosa erección que se negaba a desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn quedó con Puck en el gimnasio una vez que dejó a Sophie en el colegio. Todo lo que la pequeña habló durante el desayuno fue "Rachel esto y Rachel aquello". A Quinn la enfadó mucho. Le era difícil mantener a la morena fuera de sus propios pensamientos, pero con Sophie ahora firmemente plantada en el _Team Rachel_l era una misión casi imposible.

La rubia esperaba que hacer algo de ejercicio con Puck le despejara la cabeza, pero hasta ahora había sido difícil.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Se burló Puck desde la cinta de correr que había a su lado— Hoy estás corriendo como una niñita.

Quinn le envío un ceño de _no me fastidies_ y aumentó la velocidad de su cinta de correr. Aquel día estaba teniendo problemas para seguir el ritmo de la máquina. _Maldita sea_.

Puck paró y bajó de su máquina para hacer lo mismo con la de Quinn.

—En serio, Q, habla conmigo.

—Esto no es programa Oprah, Puck. Métete en tus malditos propios asuntos.

Puck se rió y negó con la cabeza, dejándola sola en su cinta. Cuando Quinn se reunió con él en la sauna del gimnasio, el chico se mantuvo fiel a su petición. Puck no le había hecho más preguntas sobre la mierda de estado de ánimo que tenía, y en su lugar hablaron sobre estrategias para la próxima pelea del chico. Noah era un prometedor luchador de artes marciales mixtas. Debía de ser bueno cuando tenía un puñado de empresas locales patrocinándolo, y tenía a sus padres que habían pagado por todas las lecciones imaginables mientras crecía. Puck había nacido para hacer aquello. Ella, por otro lado, había aprendido sobre la marcha y ganó algunas peleas en la liga femenina por pura determinación.

Puck se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla de mano.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás pensando en volver a pelear a corto plazo?

Quinn pensó que el dinero era bastante bueno. Si es que ganaba.

—No lo sé, no me encuentro en forma ahora mismo…

Ese era uno de los motivos. El otro era intentar explicar a una niña de seis años del porque tú cuerpo tenía manchas negras y azul, y mirar sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas cuando le explicabas que era por una pelea. No era algo que Quinn quisiera hacer de nuevo. Sophie siempre quería saber con quién había luchado y por qué su contrincante estaba enfadada con ella. A Quinn no le gustaba preocuparla de ese modo, pero no era como si pudiera decirle a su oponente _"oye, por favor, no me pegues en la cara porque mi hermana pequeña se va a enfadar"_ No había forma de evitar los golpes y moretones, e incluso si ganaba, Quinn aun solía tener un ojo negro durante semanas.

De un modo u otro, Quinn tenía que arreglárselas y encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado que no requiriera una paliza en un cuadrilátero, o que se desnudara delante de una cámara.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegó a casa después del gimnasio, Sophie la estaba esperando después de llegar del colegio. Quinn tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer la llamada telefónica antes de acobardarse.<p>

La rubia no podía conseguir que Rachel y la forma en cómo se fue la noche anterior se alejaran de su mente. Rachel había hecho más que ayudarla con Sophie y ella prácticamente la había atacado en su sofá. Le dijo que quería follársela, y luego la despachó. Se había comportado como una auténtica idiota.

Quinn marcó el número del hospital y pidió que la comunicaran con _la enfermera_ _Rachel_. La rubia se dio cuenta que no sabía su apellido, pero por suerte, unos minutos más tarde, la recepcionista la comunicó con ella.

—¿Quinn? ¿Está todo bien?

Su voz era frenética. Probablemente la morena había asumido que esa llamada era por Sophie.

—Todo está bien, tranquila… Mira, voy a hacer esto rápido porque estás en el trabajo, pero necesitaba llamarte y decirte que lo siento si las cosas se pusieron raras anoche. Fue totalmente culpa mía.

Rachel dudó por un minuto.

—Está bien. Me divertí mucho con Sophie y... —Se detuvo en seco.

—Yo también… Oye, ¿puedo devolverte ese favor? Me gustaría hacerte una cena. O por lo menos invitarte a cenar, ya que probablemente no quieras que cocine.

Una risa suave y dulce llenó el silencio entre ellas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

—Sí. ¿A qué hora debo ir?

A Quinn le gustó que la morena se ofreciera a ir, sabiendo que sería más fácil para ella y Sophie que Rachel fuera a su casa otra vez. Las otras chicas con las que la rubia había tratado de salir, por lo general, se tomaban bastante mal el hecho de que ella no pudiera salir mucho.

—¿A las seis está bien?

—Sí. Es una cita. Quiero decir… te veré entonces.

—Genial. Ah, y probablemente estaría bien que yo tuviera tu número. Ya sabes, por si alguna vez necesito que me ayudes con Sophie. Es probable que no quieras que te llame en el trabajo. Y te voy a dar el número de mi móvil… por si alguna vez necesitas algo —_Como yo,_ pensó Quinn para sí misma.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rachel en voz baja.

Con tan solo el sonido de su voz todo en su interior despertó. Quinn sabía que estar de nuevo a solas con la morena probablemente no era una buena idea, pero también sabía que no tenía fuerzas para detener aquello.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni estas historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina en la cafetería del hospital, preparándose para el almuerzo. Bueno, ellas lo llamaban almuerzo, pero en realidad eran las tres de la mañana. Rachel se contentaba con la comida de los desayunos, mientras que Santana usualmente optaba por la de la cena. La única cosa que ambas tenían en común, sin embargo, era el masivo consumo de café.<p>

—Una parte de mí quiere romper con esa imagen de la Pequeña-Señorita-Buena, hacer alguna locura. Vivir nuevas experiencias mientras todavía soy joven. Quiero decir, ¿es eso tan malo? —La morena no mencionó la invitación de Quinn. Necesitaba comprobar el terreno primero.

—Amén, hermana. —Santana levantó su taza en un brindis.

—O sea… ¿sería totalmente loco si quisiera, qué sé yo… perder el tiempo con Quinn, ver de qué va todo este alboroto…?

Santana escupió su trago de café.

—¡No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos hablando de eso! —Rachel limpió el cálido líquido de la mesa frente a ella con unas cuantas servilletas— Haz lo que quieras, Rach. Pero sabes que ella no estará satisfecha con el típico sexo vainilla, ¿verdad? Probablemente haya hecho cosas con las que nosotras sólo hemos soñado.

Rachel no sabía en qué consistían los sueños de la latina, pero el sexo vainilla era el grado de los suyos.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

—Pues no sé, me imagino que tríos, orgías, sexo anal…

Rachel levantó una mano, deteniéndola.

—Vale, vale. Suficiente, gracias. —Sus mejillas se acaloraron con su diatriba. Rachel estaba interesada en explorar su sexualidad con Quinn, pero de ninguna manera estaba preparada para nada de eso. No podía siquiera escuchar las palabras sin sonrojarse.

Santana se echó a reír.

—Relájate, Berry. Te lo dije. Quinn sería malditamente afortunada de conseguir a una chica como tú. Sigo pensando que eres demasiado buena para la gente como ella, pero esa es mi opinión. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa si realmente vas a seguir adelante con esto.

¿Iba a seguir adelante con aquello? Rachel realmente no lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era de las extrañas reacciones que Quinn provocaba en su cuerpo.

—¿El qué?

—Diviértete con la estrella del porno, pero prométeme que no involucrarás a te involucrarás sentimentalmente.

Rachel casi se echó a reír al escuchar su ridícula advertencia. ¿Su corazón? La morena quería asegurarle a Santana que no había posibilidades de que se enamorara de Quinn, pero su mente parpadeó de vuelta a la gentil naturaleza de la rubia con Sophie y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Rachel simplemente asintió.

—Mis padres me han preparado otra cita con otro candidato a yerno. Su nombre es Matthew no se qué y me llevará a comer mañana.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco. La latina estaba bien informada de las entrometidas maneras de sus padres.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo darte un consejo, con toda seriedad, si vas a hacer esto?

—Claro.

—Querrás afeitártelo todo, minuciosamente, ya que Quinn está acostumbrada a esas chicas de los videos, y no encontrarás ni una mota de pelo en ninguna de ellas.

Ahora fue su turno de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese era su consejo? Rachel no estaba dispuesta a afeitarse el vello púbico para complacer a Quinn. _¿Lo estaba?_

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. —Rachel tiró el vaso de papel a la basura y se metió el último trozo de panecillo en la boca.

* * *

><p>El por qué había acordado hoy una cita con Matthew Smith III estaba más allá de su comprensión. Fue un momento de debilidad. Su madre la había pillado bajando de las nubes por pasar el tiempo con Quinn, y ella había aceptado.<p>

La primera vez que conoció a Matthew fue el año pasado en una fiesta de Navidad en la oficina de su padre. La misma fiesta en la que sus padres la habían mostrado por ahí como si fuera una preciada posesión desde el día en que cumplió los dieciocho. Como si ella quisiera un gordo y poco atractivo contador como marido.

Afortunadamente Matthew había sido diferente. Tenía veinticuatro años, recién salido de la escuela de negocios, y se había sentido tan fuera de lugar con los contadores de mediana edad y sus cónyuges tanto como ella.

Ambos habían pasado la noche sentados en un balcón, Rachel con la chaqueta de su traje sobre sus hombros desnudos, hablando sobre sus campos favoritos de la Universidad. El de la morena, la filosofía, el suyo, la economía.

Sus padres quedaron encantados al ver que los dos se llevaban tan bien. Era una buena imagen para sus ojos, todo lo que querían para ella: un hombre blanco de entre veinte y treinta años, buena genética, bien educado, de una familia de clase media-alta de New Hampshire. Sano como un roble. E igual de emocionante...

Su sola emoción hizo que Rachel se retorciera. La morena había evitado sus llamas y sus débiles intentos para quedar durante gran parte de esos seis meses. Razón por la cual le resultaba desconcertante que ahora estuviera rizándose el pelo, y planchando mi camisola marinera, para su cita.

Hicieron planes para jugar al tenis en el club de campo del que su padre y él eran miembros. Rachel guardó su traje de tenis en su bolso grande, el cual Santana había nombrado _la bolsa de Mary Poppins_, y fue a esperar a Matthew.

Cuando se detuvo en su elegante Lexus plateado, la morena corrió a su encuentro. Peter salió del coche, todo pelo rubio engominado y dientes blancos y rectos que indicaban años de ortodoncia. La recibió en la puerta del coche, vestido en vaqueros casuales y una camiseta abotonada y le besó el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarle a entrar en el coche. El rico olor del cuero la envolvió y se acomodó en el asiento.

Algo sobre Matthew le era familiar, como un par de pantalones vaqueros gastados, o tus cómodas chanclas, pero nada sobre su presencia, y ciertamente no su beso. Aquel beso no la llevó a ningún lugar cerca de los fuegos artificiales. Era más como una tolerable indiferencia. Quinn, por otro lado… bueno, sus pezones se endurecían de sólo pensar en ella.

Después de un aburrido partido de tenis, en el que predeciblemente el chico la dejó ganar, ambos almorzaron en el espacioso patio de piedra del club. Rachel pidió una ensalada de fresas y champán y Matthew el risotto de trufa. Bebieron agua con gas durante la comida y el chico contó elaboradas historias diseñadas para impresionarla. Empezó con las aventuras en el velero de su padre, fiestas locas con sus amigos del instituto, y finalmente sus ambiciones profesionales, hacer de socio a la edad de treinta y cinco. Ni una sola vez el chico le preguntó sobre la suya. O nada sobre ella, en realidad.

La morena encontró a su mente vagando entre Quinn y Sophie. Se preguntaba qué hacían los fines de semana. Rachel imaginaba que desayunaban tortitas con chispas de chocolate en pijama mientras veían los dibujos animados. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. No pudo evitar las ocasionales miradas a su reloj, contando los minutos que quedaban para que terminara aquella cita y pudiera ir a ver a Quinn y Sophie.

Después de la cita, Matthew la acompañó hasta su coche, abriendo la puerta mientras ella instalaba en el asiento del conductor.

—Ha sido divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Mi familia hace este tour de vino cada otoño, deberías venir.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo Rachel, luego cerró la puerta del coche y se largó de allí.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn llegó a casa del trabajo unos minutos antes de las seis de la tarde. Emily, hermana pequeña de Puck, que tenía diecinueve años y estaba tomando clases en la universidad estatal, generalmente cuidaba a Sophie por ella y había estado allí desde las tres para recibirla cuando la pequeña bajase del autobús.<p>

Quinn entró y encontró a Sophie comiendo la cena en la mesa de la cocina, y a Emily sentada junto a ella, mirando algo en su móvil.

—¡Quinn! —Sophie dejó caer el tenedor y estuvo en sus brazos en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Has hecho tus ejercicios? —le preguntó Quinn, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Aun no. Em y yo estábamos jugando.

Quinn le frunció el ceño a Emily. La chica se encogió de hombros y murmuró una disculpa, levantándose para saludarla con un abrazo.

—Mmm, alguien huele bien. —Dijo la joven, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—No. Tengo... una cita que viene hacia aquí. —Después de salir del trabajo, Quinn se había metido en un rápido entrenamiento con Puck y se había duchado en el gimnasio antes de volver a casa.

—¿Tú? ¿Una cita? —Emily entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad—Tú no sales. Dios sabe que he intentado que me invites a salir por años.

—Em... —Suavemente Quinn la alejó de allí tomándola por los hombros, intentando añadir más distancia entre sus cuerpos— Sabes que Puck me mataría si te pusiese un dedo encima. —Lo cual era enteramente verdad, pero era más que eso. Emily se había convertido en una joven guapísima, el problema era que cuando la miraba, aún veía a la larguirucha chica de 10 años cuyas muñecas Barbie regularmente se volvían prisioneras de guerra de Puck y ella.

—Podríamos evitar eso, y lo sabes. Noah no es mi jefe. —Emily sonrió, agitando sus pestañas, apoyando una mano en el antebrazo de la rubia. Oh, definitivamente Quinn sabía por seguro que Emily estaría más que feliz de evitar eso.

Emily había estado intentando por meses llamar su atención, limpiando su casa en sus pequeños shorts, y ofreciéndose a cuidar de Sophie por ella en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Y a pesar de que sabía sus motivos, Quinn dejó que lo hiciera. Si eso hacía a la rubia ser una imbécil, entonces que así fuera. No iba a rechazar su ayuda. Ambas sabían que la necesitaba, a pesar de que Quinn estaba segura de que Emily se aferraba a la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión sobre ellas algún día.

—Termina la cena, Soph. Va a venir alguien esta noche.

—¿Va a volver Rachel? —El rostro de Sophie estalló en una sonrisa cuando Quinn asintió.

—¿Quién es Rachel?

¿Quién era Rachel? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Una chica con la que Quinn no tenía ni una maldita posibilidad en la vida real. Una chica que tenía el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo para competir con cualquier estrella porno. Alguien dulce con su hermana y probablemente capaz de destruir su corazón en el proceso.

—Sólo una amiga —dijo Quinn.

Emily rodó los ojos.

—Ajá, amiga culo… —Llevó una mano a su boca— Quiero decir, mi trasero. —Bajó la mirada a Sophie que ahora se estaba riendo— Limpiaré un poco para ti. Ve a prepararte para tu cita, _semental_. —Dijo irónicamente, dándole una palmada en el trasero a Quinn.

—Gracias, Em. —Quinn se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, dejando caer su ropa húmeda de gimnasio en la lavadora— ¿Has recogido la ropa de tu habitación, Soph? —le preguntó a la pequeña desde el pasillo.

Quinn intentaba tanto como podía tratarla como una niña normal. Quería que creciera independiente y auto-suficiente, sin que pensara que era diferente a otros, o incapaz de cuidar de sí misma. Después de todo, llegaría el día que ella no estaría allí para ayudarla. Y eso era algo en lo que Quinn ni siquiera quería pensar.

La rubia la escuchó corretear a su cuarto y sonrió para sí misma mientras ponía la lavadora.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar, Emily había atado su cabello en una cola de caballo y se había sacado su holgada sudadero, quedándose en una ceñida camiseta y un par de jeans. Estaba revoloteando alrededor de la casa, quitando el polvo de la sala, levantando elementos dispersos y generalmente haciendo que la casa estuviera presentable.

Quinn tenía la sensación de que sólo se estaba quedando para evaluar a la chica con la que supuestamente tenía una cita. La rubia ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquello fuera una cita. No sabía qué la había llevado a decir eso. Tal vez porque sabía que Rachel no era el tipo de chica con la que follabas casualmente.

Un golpeteo en la puerta principal envió un escalofrío a través de la parte trasera de su cuello, levantando el cabello de esa zona y encendiendo todos sus sentidos en anticipación. Emily trotó hacia la puerta, pero la rubia la detuvo antes de abrirla.

—Déjame a mí.

La joven dio un paso atrás y posó sus manos en las caderas.

—Por supuesto.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, luego abrió la puerta. Rachel estaba impresionante. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes color azul marino que abrazaba sus curvas, y caía justo encima de sus rodillas. Sus piernas estaban bronceadas y tonificadas, y terminaban en unos sexys pies envueltos en un par de sandalias plateadas. Se veía sexy e inocente a la vez.

—Pasa. —Dijo Quinn, dando un paso atrás para dejarla entrar. Emily se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella, y la rubia apartó la mirada de Rachel

—Esta es Emily, una amiga mía y de Sophie. —Quinn hizo un gesto hacia la joven. No se le escapó que Emily y Rachel estaban teniendo una extraña competencia de miradas, evaluándose la una a la otra— Emily ya se iba. Gracias por lo de hoy, Em.

Una sonrisa asomó de los labios de la joven y una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿A la misma hora mañana?

—No, lo tengo cubierto. Además, no me gusta que te pierdas las clases para cuidar de Sophie por mí.

Emily agarró su bolso y su sudadera del sofá.

—Lucy, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Emily le sonrió con malicia. A Quinn no se le había escapado que la joven estaba intentando dar a entender, por el bien de Rachel, que había algo más en su amistad. No lo había. Jamás lo había habido, jamás lo habría, a pesar de lo mucho que ella intentara tentarla.

Una vez que Emily se hubo ido, Rachel se removió nerviosamente en la entrada, jugando con la correa de su bolso. Quinn la abrazó por los hombros.

—Oye, es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo?

La morena asintió obedientemente, su voz apenas un susurro:

—De acuerdo. —Rachel se quitó sus tacones de tiras, dejándola varios centímetros más baja que ella y la siguió adentro.

Sophie entró ruidosamente por el pasillo justo en ese momento y Rachel se dejó caer de rodillas para envolverla en un abrazo gigante. Sophie parloteaba sobre su día y Rachel asentía y reía, deteniéndose para hacer preguntas. Era sorprendente ver lo mucho que Sophie ya admiraba a la morena. Era dulce y a la vez preocupante. Si Rachel no se quedaba por mucho, Quinn sabía que tendría una niña con el corazón roto en sus manos.

Quinn le preguntó a Rachel si estaba bien si Sophie se quedaba con ellas esa noche, y ella asintió. Luego fue a ayudar a Sophie con sus estiramientos. Rachel se sentó en el suelo con la pequeña, mostrándole un par de nuevas manera para estirar la espalda y las piernas. La emoción de ver a Rachel fue como una lenta tortura, las miradas persistentes, los ocasionales toques contra su piel, y finalmente ambas metieron a Sophie en la cama.

Rachel la siguió por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. Quinn la observó dar un paso tentativo hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el sofá. Todo el oxígeno desapareció de la habitación, el aire cargado de tensión, ahora que su diminuta acompañante estaba profundamente dormida.

Tener a Rachel con ella, y con Sophie, estaba haciendo estragos su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender el por qué.

Rachel se removió en la puerta, como si hiciera una pausa para su inspección. Su vestido terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y la mirada de Quinn iba de arriba a abajo por sus piernas desnudas.

—Estás estupenda. —La voz de Quinn era ronca.

—He tenido una cita.

_¿Rachel había tenido una cita hoy y quien quiera que hubiera sido su acompañante la había dejado irse? ¿Vestida así?_ Sus piernas desnudas eran largas y bronceadas, las uñas de los pies pintadas de un rosa pálido. Rachel era totalmente impresionante.

—Ven aquí —le pidió Quinn.

Rachel obedeció, cruzando la sala de estar, parándose justo delante de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos lanzados a encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Quinn. La rubia pasó la yema de su dedo índice por la parte posterior de su pierna desnuda, y sintió como Rachel se estremecía bajo su tacto.

—Háblame de esa cita que has tenido. —Dijo Quinn mientras seguía acariciando con pereza la piel suave detrás de su rodilla. Rachel tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—Él me ha llevado a su club de campo, hemos jugado un partido de tenis y luego hemos ido a comer a la terraza del club.

—¿Y ahora estas pasando tiempo conmigo? —Quinn sintió sus rodillas bloquearse para mantenerse estable— Yo no hago esas cosas de las rosas, las velas y los clubes de campo. Las citas conmigo no implicarían un partido tenis. —La rubia no estaba segura de por qué la estaba alejando, solo deseaba su honestidad, así que ella le suministró el mismo tratamiento.

—¿No? —Desafió Rachel, encontrando su voz, aunque algo débil.

—No, Rach. Soy más de las que te invitaría a una cerveza, unas alitas de pollo picantes y después tendríamos sexo en el asiento trasero del coche— Rachel contuvo el aliento y le temblaron las rodillas. Quinn envolvió las manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus piernas para evitar que colapsaran— Pero por ti probablemente podría hacer una excepción. —La mirada de Rachel sostuvo la suya y el aire se espesaba alrededor de ambas.

—¿Y qué pasa si me gusta la idea de la cerveza y las alitas de pollo picantes? —Desafió Rachel de nuevo.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que la morena, convenientemente, había omitido la parte del sexo, y ella sabía que no debería mencionarlo, pero maldita sea, quería ver su reacción.

—Me refiero a que la excepción sería que en vez de mi coche, te llevaría a mi cama donde yo podría follarte correctamente.

Rachel dejó escapar un gemido suave y sus piernas cedieron completamente. Quinn la tomó en su regazo, en lugar de dejar que cayera al suelo

—Te tengo. —Quinn respiró contra su pelo. El corazón de Rachel golpeteaba jodidamente fuerte y la rubia pudo notar su pulso zumbando contra su cuello. Fue un giro importante. Quinn levantó su barbilla, tirando de ella hasta que los labios de la morena se encontraron con los suyos, y la besó suavemente.

—Dime lo que quieres, Rachel.

—No puedo…

Quinn frunció el ceño.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —Rachel tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. Iban a tener que trabajar en eso. Pero primero lo primero— Vamos a comer algo. —Quinn la levantó de su regazo y la morena se sentó a su lado en el sofá— Podríamos quedarnos o podría intentar y encontrar una niñera para que venga a cuidar de Sophie.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí.

—Por lo general pido la comida después de que Sophie se va a la cama. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Lo que pidas normalmente está bien.

—Bueno, casi siempre pido cervezas y alitas de pollo… —Rachel le sonrió y levantó una ceja. Definitivamente la morena no era del tipo de chica de cerveza y alitas.

Pero sin perder el ritmo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Suena bien para mí.

—¿Estás bien con un poco de picante?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de la insinuación.

—Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado picante.

—Creo que podrás soportarlo. —Quinn se encontró con sus ojos y sostuvo su mirada. Sus grandes ojos marrones se ampliaron y se encontró con su mirada. El hecho de que Rachel no diera marcha atrás, y su sincera curiosidad acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas agitó algo dentro de Quinn.

La rubia sacó su móvil para pedir la comida.

—Hola, Sam. Sep… en realidad que sean dos pedidos de lo de siempre. —Quinn se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación— ¿Estás bien si me esperas aquí mientras yo voy a recoger la comida? Solo tardaré unos minutos.

—Sí, tranquila.

Cuando Quinn volvió con un paquete de seis de cerveza y las cajas de comida, Rachel había tomado servilletas y platos de la cocina. Las dos se acomodaron de nuevo en el sofá para comer. Quinn abrió las cajas de alitas y los palitos de apio, colocándolos sobre la mesa de café.

—Come todo lo que quieras.

—Gracias. —Rachel miró con recelo la comida antes de colocar delicadamente una servilleta sobre su regazo— En realidad nunca he comido alitas de pollo antes. —Admitió.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Quinn con incredulidad.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

_Madre mía, esta chica sí que está realmente en un una liga completamente diferente, _pensó Quinn.

Probablemente Rachel nunca comía nada que no requiriera de cubiertos. Quinn quería decirle que no se preocupara de no ensuciarse delante de ella, pero la morena la sorprendió cuando metió una mano, sacando un ala de pollo del recipiente y la miraba con curiosidad, como si se preguntara cómo empezar a comerla.

Quinn observó mientras Rachel, cuidadosamente, mordisqueaba la carne, manchando de salsa en su labio inferior y las puntas de sus dedos en el proceso.

—Mmm. Está bueno. —Rachel parecía sorprendida. Verla lamer la salsa de sus dedos estaba provocando cosas malas a su ingle.

—Bien… —Quinn le tendió las servilletas— Ahora come.

Rachel siguió enviándole _miraditas_ por el rabillo del ojo, pero ambas comieron en relativo silencio. Quinn sacó una cerveza del paquete de seis y se la ofreció.

—¿Quieres una?

La morena asintió. Quinn giró la parte superior y le entregó la botella abierta. Rachel la llevó de inmediato a sus labios, probablemente para quitar el picante de la comida. Las alas estaban más picantes de lo habitual, pero Rachel no se quejó.

—¿Te importa si pongo el partido? —Preguntó Quinn, tratando de alcanzar el mando de la televisión.

Rachel estaba intentando sacar otra alita de la caja y medio asintió con la cabeza. Quinn le bajó el volumen a la televisión, mas por el ruido de fondo que por otra cosa. Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

— ¿Cómo van?

— ¿Te gusta el fútbol? —Quinn no pudo evitar que la sorpresa forzara su voz.

Rachel asintió.

—Me encanta los Bears. Ver fútbol era lo único normal que solía hacer con mi padre. —Sonrió.

Oh. Por fin encontraba a otra chica a la que le gustaban las alitas de pollo y la cerveza, y ahora le decía que también era fanática de los Bears. _Señor ten piedad_. La decisión de Quinn de alejarse de ella solo se hacía más difícil.

Terminaron de comer y Quinn quitó la comida de la mesa, pero Rachel le pidió que dejara la cerveza. Parecía que las dos tenían calor, y el hecho de que Rachel se apoyara en el sofá, metiéndose contra su lado, era un indicador de ello.

La morena era más entretenida que el partido, no paraba de gritarle libremente al televisor cada vez que el árbitro tomaba una mala decisión. Quinn vio la forma en que inclinó la botella a sus labios y bebió un largo trago, el movimiento grácil de su cuello mientras tragaba. Rachel deslizó sus pies sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, pero Quinn los agarró y los puso sobre su regazo. El contacto llamó la atención de la morena, y se movió para enfrentarla.

—¿Quinn…? —Susurró en la sala tenuemente iluminada.

—Has comido. Ahora es momento de tener nuestra conversación, Rach. —Dijo Quinn, empezando a frotar suavemente sus pies— Dime lo que quieres.

Rachel se inclinó y puso su botella de cerveza en la mesa del café antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Se mordió el labio como si no estuviera segura de sí misma, y miraba en todas partes menos a Quinn.

—Esto. Tú. Quiero que tú también… me enseñes. —Tragó saliva, su lengua lanzándose a saborear su labio inferior.

¿Sabía Rachel lo que le estaba pidiendo?

—¿Enseñarte qué?

—Como… Por favor.

Quinn agarró suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos y le levantó la cara para encontrar su mirada.

—¿Cómo hacer que me corra?

—Ss-Sí... —Gimió la morena.

Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un dulce besos en los labios. El miembro de Quinn saltó a la vida en sus pantalones vaqueros. Rachel quería aprender cómo complacer a otra persona, pero su sexy inocencia garantizaba que no iba a tener que esforzarse mucho.

Quinn sabía que necesitaba mantener el control antes de que le rompiera su ropa interior y le mostrara exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Lo siento si hay algún error, no he tenido tiempo de corregir este capítulo.<strong>

**Gracias por seguir leyendo/comentando :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn la subió a su regazo, de tal forma que Rachel estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, su vestido se subió alrededor de sus piernas. La rubia arrastró sus dedos a lo largo del muslo expuesto de la morena, trazando un patrón perezoso.<p>

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? — Susurró Quinn.

El corazón de Rachel latía tan fuerte que la morena pensó que estaba a punto de estallar a través de su caja torácica. Rachel podía sentir la erección de Quinn presionando en el vértice de sus muslos. Ella quería eso, ¿no? ¿No era por eso por lo que estaba allí? Dios, Rachel estaba totalmente confundida.

—Lo has dudado — dijo Quinn, soplando suavemente sobre su cuello antes de retroceder para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sé…

Quinn ajustó el vestido a su alrededor, asegurándose de que Rachel estuviera presentable.

—Oye… no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras. —Quinn continuó seduciéndola, trazando un dedo más arriba de su muslo, avanzando deliciosamente más cerca del borde de su ropa interior.

Rachel gimió.

—Te deseo Rachel. No tienes idea de cómo y cuánto te deseo. Pero tú marcarás el ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Está bien. —Al instante la morena se sintió mejor, aliviada y segura de lo que quería y no quería — Nada de sexo... pero ¿podemos hacer algunas… umm… otras cosas?

Quinn se echó a reír, con una risa gutural profunda retumbando en su pecho.

—Todo lo que quieras, cariño.

_Mierda. Probablemente eso había sonado tan raro_, pensó la morena.

Rachel no sabía la mejor manera de abordar aquello pero, por suerte, Quinn tomó la delantera y no le hizo vocalizar lo que quería. Su boca capturó la de Rachel en un beso profundo, y la lengua de la morena no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, acariciando y enredándose con la suya.

Rachel trató de no comparar cada movimiento de Quinn a los de su vídeo, pero era difícil... Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza, pero hasta ahora, aquel momento era únicamente de ellas dos. Los hábiles dedos de Quinn se deslizaron a lo largo de sus pantorrillas y subieron hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas, separándolas ligeramente para que pudiera presionar más cerca de ella.

—¿Qué pasa con Sophie? —Le preguntó Rachel entre besos.

—No te preocupes, ella está dormida.

—¿Y si se despierta?

—La escucharemos. — murmuró Quinn mientras seguía besándola.

Rachel supuso que tenía razón. Escucharía su andador moviéndose a través del suelo de madera.

Quinn desabrochó su vestido lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para besar y mordisquearle los labios, el cuello y la clavícula con cada botón liberado con éxito. Cuando levantó el vestido por encima de su cabeza, Rachel levantó los brazos obedientemente, ayudándola en la tarea. La morena empujó su pecho hacia fuera para su mejor inspección.

Los ojos de Quinn se inundaron con deseo mientras la miraba.

—Maldita sea, Rach_.._. — Rachel miró hacia su sujetador blanco, deseando haber escuchado los consejos de Santana en lo de comprar ropa interior nueva, pero Quinn no parecía en lo más mínimo verse obstaculizada por su sujetador y bragas de algodón blanco. Rachel se alegró, sin embargo, de haber tomado en cuenta el consejo de la latina y haberse depilado aquella mañana.

Los pulgares de Quinn rozaron a través de sus pezones. Rachel dejó escapar un gemido gutural. La rubia continuó sus trazos tortuosos a lo largo de sus pechos, sus dedos se sumergían en el corte y se deslizaban través de las puntas endurecidas. Rachel se preguntó si Quinn iba a quitarle el sujetador, o si tal vez la rubia estaba esperando que ella lo hiciera.

—¿Dijiste que querías saber cómo complacerme? —Quinn inclinó la barbilla de Rachel hacia arriba para mirarla directamente a los ojos — Considera esta lección la número uno. No tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Escucharte decirlo me excita.

Rachel contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. De ningún modo ella sería buena en eso de "hablar sucio". Sería como pedirle que hablara un idioma diferente. Ni siquiera podía vocalizar lo que quería en su propio idioma.

Las manos de Quinn descendieron desde su barbilla hasta sus pechos, apretando los dos senos alrededor de las palmas de sus manos.

—He estado soñando con tus pechos durante semanas. Verlos saltando sobre mí mientras montabas mi polla…

Rachel dejó escapar un quejido ante sus palabras, una inundación de calor humedeciendo su sexo. Quinn sonrió como si aquello fuera una victoria.

—Inténtalo. —murmuró la rubia.

Los nervios de Rachel estaban de vuelta mientras la morena trataba de pensar. Se retorció en su regazo y sintió el miembro duro de Quinn presionando contra ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo había dicho impulsivamente

—Me encanta la sensación de tu polla dura.

_¡Dios, sonaba tan estúpida! _Pero la cabeza de Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, como saboreando sus palabras. Al instante, Rachel se sintió orgullosa. Quinn la guió hasta su boca, tomándola por la parte de atrás de su cuello y enroscando sus dedos en su cabello.

—¿Quieres jugar con ella?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras. Quinn sonrió sobre sus labios.

—Buena chica. Pero todavía no. Primero necesito hacer que te corras.

_¿Necesitar… qué? ¿Hacer que me corra? Oh..._

Quinn metió la mano en torno a la parte posterior del broche de su sujetador y lo liberó con un solo toque. Luego bajo los tirantes de los hombros y lo desecho en el suelo al lado de ellas. La boca de la rubia se unió a sus manos en las caricias, lamiendo y chupando sus pezones duros. Rachel agarró su pelo y empujó su pecho hacia su boca ansiosa, con ganas de más.

—Oh Dios, eso se siente bien… — gimió la morena.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para examinar lo que estaba pasando, Quinn le dio la vuelta para que la morena quedara acostada de espaldas en el sofá y ella quedó de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, deslizando sus bragas por sus piernas.

—Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre... — susurró Quinn contra la cara interna de su muslo.

Rachel sabía que eso no iba a suceder. La morena estaba muy consciente de no querer despertar a Sophie._ Oh Dios. Al menos una de nosotras está pensando con claridad._

Quinn metió sus dedos entre sus muslos, ligeramente pasándolos a lo largo de sus pliegues.

—Estás totalmente mojada, Rae… —La voz de Quinn era áspera, apenas sin control.

Rachel se mordió el labio y abrió los muslos más amplios, permitiéndole a Quinn explorar, sintiendo más inseguridad.

Quinn introdujo un largo dedo en su interior y lo deslizó dentro y fuera con una suave presión.

—¿Te gusta eso, Rachel? — Dijo Quinn, dejando un suave beso justo debajo de su ombligo.

Rachel gimió en respuesta. Los ojos de Quinn se quedaron fijos en los suyos, y añadió un segundo dedo.

—Es tan apretado, tan perfecto… —murmuró Quinn.

—Más, por favor, — le suplicó Rachel.

Quinn gimió y movió sus dedos más fuerte, bombeándolos en ella hasta que la morena estaba jadeando y retorciéndose bajo su mano talentosa. Luego Quinn se acomodó hacia abajo, deslizando su lengua sobre su sexo y el mundo de Rachel se hizo añicos. El calor húmedo de su boca estalló a su alrededor, la sensación causo que Rachel arqueara sus caderas en el sofá.

—Quinn… — jadeó_. Mierda. Demasiado para no gritar._ A Rachel ya no le importaba. Levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con su boca y salió de la ola pulsante mientras un intenso orgasmo estallaba a través de su centro.

Unos minutos después, Rachel abrió los ojos y encontró los ojos de Quinn aún clavados en ella.

—Eres preciosa — susurró Quinn.

Rachel tragó saliva y se levantó, de repente se sintió insegura acerca de su desnudez. Quinn estaba todavía completamente vestida.

La mano de la rubia en su brazo la detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Rachel miró hacia su entrepierna y se alarmó al ver el bulto clamando su liberación. La morena se lamió los labios, secos después de semejante orgasmo.

—¿Puedo coger mis bragas?

Los labios de Quinn se curvaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas, pero las recogió con cautela del suelo.

—Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda… Pero la parte de arriba se queda así. —Quinn leyó la parte trasera de la prenda— Domingo ¿eh?

Rachel las arrancó de sus manos y se las puso sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—¿Vas a enseñarme… qué hacer…? —Dijo Rachel, mirando hacia su ingle.

Quinn rió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca.

—Toda tuya, querida.

Rachel desabrochó los botones con torpeza y luego bajó la cremallera. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca ante la pequeña victoria y Quinn se inclinó para besarla.

La rubia alzó sus caderas mientras Rachel tiraba de sus pantalones y boxers. Su grueso y rígido pene se liberó y la saludó. La morena inhaló profundamente.

—Aún estás depilada —murmuró Rachel. La morena se preguntó si protagonizaría otro video próximamente. La idea la excitaba al mismo tiempo que la molestaba.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Quinn.

—Dime una cosa… Has visto el vídeo, ¿verdad?

Rachel agachó la mirada.

—Respóndeme. —Dijo Quinn, levantando su cabeza y recorriendo con sus dedos su garganta.

La morena asintió.

—¿Cuántas veces? —Su voz era baja y áspera.

Rachel se estremeció. Aunque pudiera encontrar su voz, la morena no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Eran demasiadas para contarlas.

—¿Te tocaste?

Rachel asintió de nuevo.

—Joder… eso es sexi. —Su voz áspera envió en Rachel una corriente húmeda directa hacia su sexo— Enséñame cómo —ordenó Quinn.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, Rachel se quitó las bragas y llevó una mano entre sus piernas, apretando su muslo con su otra mano ya que aún estaba sobre sus rodillas. Quinn mantuvo su mirada en la de la morena antes de bajarla hacia donde estaba su mano, frotando círculos sobre su clítoris.

Quinn aspiró y contuvo el aliento.

—Joder, Rachel… eso es lo más excitante que he visto hasta ahora.

Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y dejó caer la mano, de pronto sintiéndose insegura. Algunas cosas se hacían solamente en privado…

—Se siente mejor cuando lo haces tú —admitió la morena.

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, su mano se movió con naturalidad entre las piernas de Rachel.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Quinn en tono provocador, deslizando su dedo anular con facilidad dentro de ella.

—Sí… —gruñó Rachel ante la repentina sensación de plenitud.

Quinn movió su dedo a lo largo de sus paredes vaginales y la morena casi se derrumbó en el suelo ante la sensación. Como pudo, agarró las piernas de Quinn y se mantuvo recta.

—Mis dedos son más largos —murmuró Quinn— Puedo alcanzar tu punto G —Dijo mordisqueando sus labios con un beso rápido a la vez que masajeaba aquel punto una y otra vez. Rachel clavó las uñas en sus piernas— Solo espera a que esté dentro de ti… —susurró.

Rachel gimió.

—Pero esta noche no, cariño.

Rachel se quejó.

—Quinn...

—Shhhh… —Su dedo continuó la tortura— No te voy a follar esta noche.

La morena se estremeció ante el término que Quinn había utilizado.

—Quieres decir… ¿hacer el amor?

El dedo de Quinn se detuvo en su interior.

—No, quiero decir follar. Si quieres hacer el amor, ve a ver a tu chico del club de campo, si quieres que te follen apropiadamente, vienes a mí. —La voz de Quinn era ruda— Pero no hasta que estés preparada. No hasta que me lo pidas.

Rachel asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. No estaba preparada, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que se detuviera, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca otra vez.

Quinn comenzó a trabajar su dedo otra vez contra el punto sensible. La morena sujetó sus piernas y apretó los ojos mientras una presión intensa crecía en su interior, floreciendo eventualmente en un orgasmo digno de un terremoto. Quinn dejó escapar un torturado gruñido por lo bajo, observándola con el deseo quemando sus ojos. Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron en puro éxtasis mientras remontaba las sensaciones.

De pronto, Rachel no podía esperar más para tocarla. La morena se inclinó hacia adelante y recorrió un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de su miembro. Su esencia almizclada la hacía querer más. Rachel la deseaba de una manera totalmente primitiva y esa era una sensación completamente nueva para ella.

Rachel puso el glande en su boca y probó la suave piel. Quinn dejó escapar el aliento siseando entre los dientes. Las manos de la morena se sumaron a la diversión, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras devoraba su longitud.

—Oh Joder, Rachel... —Gruñó Quinn, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá.

La morena no tenía idea de que aquello pudiera ser tan placentero, pero se encontró perdida en el ritmo, chupando, lamiendo y recorriendo sus manos por el miembro erecto de Quinn.

—Justo así, Rachel... Acarícialo —Quinn observó sus manos trabajar sobre su miembro y emitió un profundo gruñido. El corazón de Rachel saltó. Escuchar esos sonidos salir de ella era tan sexy…— Me voy a correr. —Jadeó Quinn.

Momentos después, el caliente orgasmo de la rubia explotó en su garganta a la vez que Quinn dejaba escapar un gruñido final.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó los labios de Quinn, que miraba a Rachel maravillada.

—Oh… madre mía Rach… no tenías por qué hacer eso —dijo Quinn acariciando su mandíbula con el pulgar, estudiándola detenidamente.

No era como si ella lo hubiera planeado. Rachel solo había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer. La morena no iba a salir corriendo al baño, con su trasero moviéndose en su rostro mientras trotaba alejándose de ella. _No, gracias. _Además, Rachel debía admitir que no había sido tan malo como se lo había imaginado.

Quinn sonrió, soñolienta.

—En caso de que te lo preguntes… lo que acabas de hacer ha sido jodidamente increíble.

Rachel dejó de darle vueltas a la manera demasiado entusiasta con la que Quinn solía usar la palabra _"J",_ en realidad eso solo hacía a la rubia más especial para ella. Rachel no estaba allí para cambiar su personalidad o sus costumbres. Tal vez era su estricta educación, pero algo en su interior envidiaba eso.

Una calidez inundó las mejillas de la morena al escuchar su cumplido y alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos.

Quinn continuó trazando círculos perezosos a lo largo de su mejilla, enredando su mano el cabello de la morena para masajear su nuca, sin molestarse en guardar su pene de vuelta en sus pantalones. Ya que a Quinn no le importaba el estado semi desnudo en el que ambas se encontraban, Rachel se relajó bajo sus caricias, descansando la cabeza en su muslo.

—¿Esto te gusta, _pastelito_? —susurró Quinn divertida.

—Mmhmm —murmuró Rachel, ladeando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Los dedos de Quinn alcanzaron casi todo el trayecto alrededor de su cuello, empleando una relajante pero fuerte presión. Rachel haría aquello cada día si eso significaba obtener un masaje como ese después. La morena se relajó en el sofá y disfrutó la tierna atención.

Varios minutos después, a punto de caer dormida, Rachel se levantó y se vistió. Quinn arregló su ropa, dejó un rápido beso en sus labios y desapareció por el pasillo, la morena asumió que a revisar cómo estaba Sophie. Por encima de todo, era una buena hermana mayor y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

Insegura de qué hacer consigo misma, Rachel recogió las botellas de cerveza y las llevó a la cocina para vaciarlas. Las puso en el mostrador del fregadero, preguntándose dónde tendría Quinn la papelera de reciclaje, o si tendría siquiera una. Justo en ese momento Quinn entró a la cocina detrás de ella.

—Sólo déjalo ahí. Limpiaré todo esto por la mañana. —Quinn presionó un beso en su nuca y la morena se volvió para poder abrazarla, reconfortada por su cálido abrazo— Déjame acompañarte. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva a tu coche.

Rachel no hizo comentario alguno sobre que no hacía falta ya que su coche se encontraba a diez metros de distancia, simplemente asintió. La morena dejó que Quinn pusiera su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la escoltara hacia la puerta.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ambas hubieran compartido alitas de pollo, cerveza y sexo oral, Rachel no tenía ni idea, pero ella no se iba a quejar por aquella _vena protectora _que estaba mostrando Quinn en aquel momento. La morena tenía que admitir que era agradable.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que muchas estabais esperando que algo de esto sucediera :p <strong>

**Gracias por seguir leyendo/comentando, y por vuestra paciencia. **

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Tener el cuerpo dispuesto de Rachel así de cerca, casi envió a Quinn al abismo. Ver su pequeña mano alrededor de su eje envió un torrente de sangre a su miembro. ¿Estaba Quinn lo suficientemente loca como para creer que algo saldría de aquello, algo que no fuera una amistad en torno a Sophie y los beneficios secundarios de adorar su dulce cuerpo una vez que el sol se escondía? Seguramente Rachel se había dado cuenta de que ella no encajaba en su vida, no a largo plazo. Pero Quinn estaba decidida a tomar todo lo que pudiera conseguir, por tanto tiempo como pudiera tenerlo.<p>

Esa noche Quinn se quedó dormida con el recuerdo de la gentil voz de Rachel leyendo el libro favorito de Sophie, y la manera en que imitaba las voces de cada personaje distinto para hacerla reír. Con una somnolienta sonrisa plantada en sus labios, la rubia dio la vuelta en su cama y se cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sábado recibió una llamada de Rachel. La morena le preguntó si podía pasar a recoger a Sophie para pasar el día con ella. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, la rubia estuvo de acuerdo. Rachel continuaba acercándose a ella, era como si la morena conociera el camino a su endurecido corazón a través de Sophie. Quinn quizá nunca antes había considerado tener una relación seria porque nadie parecía interesarse en desarrollar una relación seria con Sophie también. Una vez que se enteraban de la existencia de la pequeña, se largaban.

Una hora después, Sophie canturreó el nombre de Rachel mientras miraba el pequeño SUV de BMW deteniéndose junto a la acera.

—Así que… ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy, chicas?

—Bueno, estaba pensando dejárselo a la Señorita Sophie —contestó Rachel con un tono divertido— Podríamos tener un agradable día de spa o podríamos ir a esa tienda donde eliges una figura de cerámica para pintar.

—¡Sí! —El rostro de Sophie se iluminó.

—¿Cuál quieres, pequeña? Tienes que elegir. —La generosidad de Rachel era demasiada.

El rostro de Sophie se arrugó en concentración por un momento antes de que levantara la mirada.

—¿Podemos hacer las dos?

Rachel sonrió de esa manera torcida a la que Quinn le había tomado cariño y asintió.

—Claro que podemos, princesa.

Quinn colocó a Sophie en el asiento de atrás, asegurando su cinturón, y guardó su andador en el maletero del vehículo, luego se reunió con Rachel en la puerta del conductor.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto?

—Absolutamente. Ve a disfrutar de tu sábado. Sólo mantén la línea erótica al mínimo —Dijo la morena dándole a Quinn un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Lo haré. —dijo sonriendo.

Quinn las vio alejarse. La pequeña niña a la que le pertenecía su corazón y la hermosa enfermera que la estaba empujando en una dirección completamente nueva.

La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad poco común para una sesión de gimnasio extra con Puck. Un par de horas más tarde llegó a casa, pero la sensación de encontrar su hogar vacío la hacía sentirse muy rara. Después de una hora de dar vueltas y matar el tiempo, Quinn decidió llamar a Rachel y comprobar cómo estaban. Tal vez la morena se estaba volviendo loca intentando cuidar de Sophie... Definitivamente era hora de comprobar cómo iba todo.

Marcó su número y ella respondió al primer toque.

—Hola Quinn —la morena sonaba sin aliento— Hemos ido el lugar de la cerámica y al acabar nos hemos acercado a un restaurante cercano para almorzar algo. ¿Qué sucede?

Quinn escuchó fuertes risas de fondo.

—¿Dónde estáis, chicas?

—En el spa que hay calle abajo de la tienda de cerámica. ¿Está bien si Sophie se corta el pelo? Sólo será un corte.

—Ah, claro…. —Su vecina era la que normalmente le cortaba el pelo, pero qué diablos—. ¿Dónde estáis? Podría pasarme y ver a Sophie.

—Claro. Le encantaría, estoy segura. —Rachel le dio la dirección y salió en su coche hacia el lugar indicado, necesitando salir de su muy-silenciosa casa.

Cuando entró al spa, fue recibido por los sonidos de la música de la Nueva Era mezclados con el canto de pájaros, el bullido del agua, y el aroma de lavanda era tan fuerte que le golpeó en la cara. Giré una esquina y encontró a Rachel y a Sophie sentadas en largas sillas, sus pies apoyados frente a ellas.

—¡Quinn! —gritó Sophie una vez que la vio.

Tanto Sophie como Rachel movieron sus rosadas uñas hacia ella. Quinn no estaba segura de si se suponía que debía decir algún cumplido.

—¡Vaya, qué chicas muy guapas!

Las dos sonrieron ante su cumplido, así que asumió que había dicho lo correcto y las tres caminaron hasta la recepción del salón.

—Aquí —Rachel le tendió su tarjeta de crédito— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? Quiero acercarme a la panadería de al lado. Sólo será un minuto.

—Claro. —Dijo Quinn tomando la tarjeta, pero en realidad la rubia planeaba pagar con la suya una vez que Rachel se fuera. La morena ya había hecho mucho por Sophie y por ella. Pero cuando la chica en el mostrado le dijo que la cuenta era de trescientos dólares, de mala gana le entregó la tarjeta de Rachel. ¿Trescientos dólares por pintarse las uñas de los pies y un par de cortes de pelo? La verdad es que el corte de pelo de las chicas tampoco era muy diferente al que llevaban antes…

Una cosa estaba clara: Rachel llevaba un estilo de vida que Quinn nunca sería capaz de permitirse. Y lo más importante, Quinn, por nada en el mundo, quería que Sophie se empezara a acostumbrar a ese tipo de tratamientos.

Rachel regresó unos pocos minutos después cargando con una pequeña caja de pastel rosa, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro. La morena firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y tomó la misma del mostrador, luego se dirigió hacia su coche con Sophie a su lado.

—Nos vemos de nuevo en tu casa —gritó.

Quinn se quedó parada inútilmente hasta que se alejaron, luego pisoteé todo el camino hacia su vehículo. Se detuvo de camino a casa para recoger la cena para las tres, necesitando hacer algo para mantener las cosas bajo control. Una vez que llegó a casa, pudo escuchar a Sophie cantando y jugando en su habitación y encontró a Rachel sentada en el sillón esperándola. La rubia dejó las bolsas de comida en la mesa y se giró hacia ella.

—No tenías por qué hacer todo lo que has hecho hoy —Su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía.

Rachel se paró y puso las manos en su cadera.

—Lo sé, Quinn, pero quería hacerlo. Nunca he tenido una hermana pequeña. ¿Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido que puede que me guste pasar tiempo con ella?

_Mierda. _Quinn había sonado como una completa idiota.

—Mira, lo lamento… Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mí. —No se podía negar que la manera en que Rachel estaba con Sophie complicaba las cosas entre ellas. Algo en el interior de Quinn se revolvía en su interior y sacaba sus instintos protectores.

La expresión de Rachel se suavizó ante sus palabras.

—Es nuevo para mí también. —La morena inclinó su cadera contra el mostrador, irguiéndose inconscientemente más cerca de Quinn.

Quinn levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, incapaz de resistir el tocar su suave piel. Pasó su pulgar suavemente acariciando su mandíbula.

—Oye. —Rachel levantó la mirada, mirándola fijamente—. Lo siento. Me pongo muy sensible cuando se trata de Sophie.

—Sí, lo he notado. Esta es la última vez que intento hacer algo divertido con ella... —El tono de la morena era serio, pero levantó la mirada con una traviesa sonrisa torcida. Quinn quiso besar esa suficiencia en su hermoso rostro.

—Oh no, no vallas por ese lado, _pastelito_. Vamos. Quédate a cenar.

Rachel comprobó su reloj.

—Eso probablemente podría arreglarlo.

—¿Tienes que ir a algún lado? No me digas que es otra cita caliente con ese idiota consentido...

La morena se echó a reír.

—No, de hecho Matt no ha llamado. Es sólo que mi madre me ha estado acosando para que vaya a cenar. Déjame salir para llamarla y ver si puedo posponerlo hasta mañana por la noche.

—Claro. Entra cuando hayas terminado.

Cuando Rachel estaba saliendo para realizar aquella llamada, Sophie llegó por el pasillo para enseñarle sus uñas color rosa a juego con las de sus pies y el hada de cerámica que había pintado. Era como si una explosión de color rosa hubiera invadido la casa.

—Madre mía, Soph… —dijo Quinn, sorprendida.

—Voy a poner esto en mi habitación —anunció la pequeña, caminando de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Justo en ese momento Rachel entró de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn tiró de ella en un abrazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedes quedarte?

Rachel acarició con delicadeza su cuello y suspiró antes de contestar a su pregunta.

—Sí, pero he tenido que hacer un trato con mi madre.

Quinn besó sus labios y acto seguido se apartó un poco para mirarla.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Le he dicho que estaba en casa de "mi amiga Quinn" y ella insistió en que te unieras a nosotros para la cena. Creo que intuye que algo está pasando y realmente quiere conocerte… ¿Estás libre mañana?

—¿Cena? ¿Con tus padres? — Quinn la separó un poco de su cuerpo, examinándola. Rachel no podía estar hablando en serio. La rubia pensaba que solo se estaban divirtiendo, pero aquello... conocer a los padres era algo más, ¿verdad?

El labio inferior de Rachel sobresalió en un adorable puchero.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Ah… claro. Probablemente pueda conseguir que Emily venga a cuidar de Sophie.

La sonrisa de Rachel por un momento vaciló cuando Quinn mencionó el nombre de Emily.

—Bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rachel ayudó a Sophie a lavarse las manos mientras Quinn se sentaba en la mesa. Aquella tarde, Quinn había pasado por uno de los restaurantes del vecindario, y sin saber qué le gustaría a Rachel, pidió una hamburguesa y una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla para la morena, acompañado con su hamburguesa normal y el sándwich de queso de Sophie.

Una vez que todas estuvieron sentadas alrededor de la mesa, Rachel escogió la ensalada con pollo a la parrilla para cenar y Sophie anunció que quería ensalada también. Rachel gentilmente compartió la ensalada, dividiéndola en dos platos mientras Quinn guardaba la comida extra en el frigorífico para la cena del día después.

Las tres charlaron animadamente mientras cenaban, Rachel y Sophie rememorando su día juntas.

Una vez que terminaron con la cena, Rachel se paró de un salto de su silla.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba. He traído el postre. —La morena agarró la caja rosa de la panadería de la encimera.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Nos consientes demasiado. ¿Qué has traído?

—Pastelitos, ¿qué esperabas? —sonrió.

Quinn rió entre dientes y Sophie aplaudió entusiasmada, completamente ignorante del apodo que su hermana utilizaba a veces para referirse a Rachel en la intimidad.

Quinn se inclinó, cubriendo un brazo a través del respaldo de la silla de Rachel mientras la morena sacaba un pastelito de glaseado rosa de la caja y lo colocaba enfrente de Sophie, quitando la envoltura de papel. Los ojos de la pequeña se ampliaron y no perdió tiempo en morder el enorme premio. Por su entusiasmo, cualquiera pensaría que Quinn nunca había alimentado a la pobre niña.

Rachel se rió por su reacción y limpió el glaseado rosa de la punta de la nariz de Sophie. Ambas adultas observaron a la pequeña devorar su pastelito en relativo silencio.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto ¿lo sabes? —comentó Quinn.

—Quería hacerlo. —contestó la morena.

Quinn sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, pero había algo sobre toda aquella situación que la rubia no entendía. ¿Rachel estaba allí cuidando de Sophie y frecuentándola porque se sentía mal por ellas?

Sophie y ella no eran un caso de jodida caridad para que Rachel sintiera lástima.

Aparentando sentir su estado de ánimo, Rachel mojó su dedo índice en el glaseado de un pastelito y lo llevó a su boca, sus ojos brillando con desafío. Quinn sujetó su muñeca, entrecerrando los ojos mientras dirigía su mirada directamente a los ojos color café de la morena, mientras paseaba su lengua suavemente a través de la almohadilla de su dedo haciendo que a Rachel se le escapara un gemido profundo.

Sophie soltó una risita por el espectáculo de las dos adultas, haciendo que tanto ella como Rachel fueran conscientes de que no estaban solas en aquel momento.

Quinn aclaró su garganta, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura y detener el palpitante dolor que se había creado en su entrepierna.

—¿Quieres enseñarle a Rachel cómo abrir el agua de la bañera mientras yo limpio la cocina?

Sophie se paró de un salto y con una mano sujetando su andadera, agarró la mano de Rachel con la otra.

—Ven, Rach. Te mostraré donde guardo el gel que hace tantas burbujas.

Quinn limpió la cocina tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el placentero sonido de las carcajadas de Sophie y Rachel, y de las salpicaduras de agua, provenientes del pasillo.

Una vez que terminó, se asomó por la puerta del baño, encontrando a Sophie cubierta de burbujas, jugando con sus juguetes de baño y Rachel arrodillada en el suelo, al lado de la bañera, contoneando ese bonito trasero hacia ella. La rubia se tomó un momento para inspeccionar su bien formado culo, la forma que sus jeans abrazaban sus curvas y la manera en que su camisa se había subido, exponiendo la curva de su espalda baja. Rachel era jodidamente sexy y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Ver su lado maternal con Sophie solo hacía que su corazón se derritiera un poco más por ella.

Rache y Sophie la descubrieron mirando, y la morena se enderezó, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo para cubrir la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Rachel, puedes bañarte y usar mi gel de burbujas cuando termine, si quieres —dijo la pequeña.

Los ojos de Rachel se ampliaron, el rubor subiendo en sus mejillas mientras le brindaba a la pequeña niña una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Oh, no gracias, cariño. Estoy bien así.

—Termina. Es la hora de dormir, Sophie —gruñó Quinn.

Ambas se giraron ante la brusquedad en su voz y los ojos de Rachel se detuvieron en los suyos.

—Ven, vamos a enjuagarte —instruyó la morena, su voz tan temblorosa.

Rachel metió a Sophie en la cama y se volvió a encontrar con la rubia en la sala de estar. Sin decir una palabra o un momento de duda, Rachel cruzó la habitación y se sentó en su regazo. Sin perder tiempo, Quinn agarró su trasero, empujándola más cerca, y la besó. Los suaves y dulces besos de la morena estaban jugando con su cabeza.

Aquello ya no se sentía como si solo estuvieran haciendo el tonto. Se sentía como algo más. Mucho más.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento si hay algún error, no he tenido tiempo de corregir el capítulo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo/comentando a pesar de mi tardanza xD**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Quinn cambió a una película, con la intención de que ambas pudieran acurrucarse en el sofá, pero la forma en que la rubia presionó firmemente su cuerpo contra su espalda, acariciaba y mordisqueaba su cuello distraía a Rachel bastante. La morena podía sentir el latido del corazón de Quinn contra su cuerpo. Lo cierto era que se relajaba con la comodidad que Quinn le proporcionaba, incluso aunque no durara para siempre.<p>

—¿Dónde vives, Rach? —preguntó la rubia suavemente.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró Rachel distraída mientras Quinn enredaba juguetonamente un mechón de su cabello con su dedo. —En la ciudad —dijo bostezando— ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que tengas que conducir hasta tu casa por la noche. —La preocupación gentil de Quinn flotaba en el aire que las rodeaba, haciendo sentir a Rachel fuera de lugar, pero debía admitir que también era una sensación agradable— Pero si te quedas aquí… Sophie podría preguntar todo tipo de preguntas que no estoy lista para contestar.

Lo que quería decir, es que ella no estaba preparada para dónde esa relación se dirigía. ¿Estaban siquiera en el territorio de _relación_?

_Dios, realmente necesito tener el control, _pensó la morena.

—Está bien, Quinn. Vivo en un edificio seguro. Tengo un aparcamiento subterráneo y un portero. —Rachel no mencionó el centro de fitness, spa y conserje las veinticuatro horas del día, sabiendo que eso era una parte de su vida a la que Quinn no estaba acostumbrada.

Quinn no insistió más, pero Rachel se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no la satisfizo. La rubia rodeo su cintura con su brazo y tiró de ella con un poco más de fuerza.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen, Rach? Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido.

_Vaya, cambio de tema_, pensó la morena. Rachel no consideró solo su pregunta, también consideró su propia respuesta. No era algo que ella hubiera planeado.

—Bueno… fui a un colegio privado dirigido por monjas, las pocas citas que tenía era con algún hijo de algún socio de mi padre o algo organizado por mis padres. Solemos pasar la navidad en Aspen, veranos en la casa del lago… Creo que realmente no era el momento. —Rachel se movió, acurrucándose más cerca de su cuerpo caliente — Decidí quedarme cerca de la universidad en vez de alejarme y encontrar mi propio camino como me prometí a mí misma que haría. Y supongo que seguí viviendo en el molde que mis padres crearon. Estúpido, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto, Rach. Eso no es lo que quería decir... —Quinn le dio un abrazo, sosteniéndola cerca— Sé que no soy el tipo de persona con quien sueles salir, quiero decir… —dijo desviando su mirada de arriba abajo sobre su propio cuerpo. La morena sabía muy bien a qué se refería—… pero quizás… sólo por ahora…

—Shhh. Vamos paso a paso, Quinn. —Rachel entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia y los llevó a sus labios para darle un beso en la parte posterior de su mano. Quinn sonrió sobre su oreja, enviando una corriente cálida directamente a la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Puedo pensar en algo que me gustaría que besaras mejor que mi mano... —La voz de Quinn era baja y áspera.

_Vaya, cambio de tema otra vez. _Detrás de ella, Rachel sintió la creciente erección en sus jeans y contuvo irregularmente su aliento. La morena se dio la vuelta en el estrecho sofá para quedar cara a cara con Quinn. Sus ojos dorados eran oscuros e intensos, llenos de deseo. Sin necesidad de decir nada más, cada una empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la otra mientras sus lenguas chocaban en un beso frenético.

Quinn se deshizo los jeans de la morena suavemente, tomando su ropa interior con ellos. Rachel, a cambio, tiró de sus pantalones y boxers lo suficientemente abajo para sentir el calor de su sólido miembro presionando contra su firme vientre desnudo. La morena agarró su erección con ambas manos, tan abundante como era, y la acarició con cuidado.

—Oh… Rae … madre mía... —Quinn miró las manos de la morena trabajando hacia arriba y abajo sobre su miembro. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante semejante imagen.

Quinn tiró del dobladillo de la blusa que Rachel llevaba, haciendo que la morena la soltara momentáneamente para levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, lo que le permitió extraer la ilícita pieza de tela.

Rachel se deslizó para quedar encima de ella, así que estaba acostada al ras de su cuerpo, la tensa erección de Quinn empujando contra su entrada. Ambas estaban tan cerca… Sólo unos milímetros más y Quinn estaría dentro de ella.

La oscura mirada de la rubia chocó con la de Rachel y la abrazó sin palabras. Rachel sacudió sus caderas contra las suyas, deslizando el miembro erecto de Quinn contra sus pliegues húmedos. La morena sintió su cuerpo tensarse y cuando abrió los ojos, Quinn los cerró, mientras respiraba de manera desigual.

De pronto, escucharon sonidos de susurros suaves provenientes de la habitación de Sophie. Ambas se miraron fijamente, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

—¡Quinn! —gritó Sophie.

Quinn saltó del sofá, apartando a Rachel con cuidado. Rápidamente se puso de nuevo sus pantalones y fue corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá mientras se vestía de nuevo. El momento se había ido. La morena podía escuchar la voz de Quinn murmurándole palabras cariñosas y calmantes a Sophie. Rápidamente se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta. Aquel había sido un día largo, y su montaña rusa de emociones sobre Quinn y las quejas de Sophie la habían dejado exhausta.

Unos minutos después Quinn regresó al salón. La rubia también parecía bastante cansada.

—¿Está bien?

Quinn se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

—Sí… está bien. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. La he acostado en mi cama.

_Oh._ Quinn miró su chaqueta y frunció el ceño.

—Se está haciendo tarde… —explicó Rachel.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Quinn cruzó la habitación para llegar hasta donde la morena se encontraba y la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo, plantando un beso suave en sus labios— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurró la morena, sin aliento por su beso.

Quinn la acompañó a la acera y se detuvo cerca de la puerta de su coche cuando Rachel se sentó en el asiento de conductor.

—Así que mañana, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora?

—A las seis. Quedamos en frente del Sherman Oaks Country Club.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, Rae…

Rachel había dejado, convenientemente aparte, el dato de que la cena sería en el club de sus padres.

La morena le sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh, y ¿Quinn? Utiliza ropa formal. —Rachel cerró la puerta de su coche en su expresión de asombro y Quinn se apartó.

Como habían pasado de _estrella-porno-paciente_ a _pseudo-novia_, era algo de lo que Rachel no tenía ni idea. A pesar del día _doméstico_ que habían compartido, Rachel no podía olvidar que Quinn y ella venían de partes muy diferentes de la vida, y sabía que la cena con sus padres pondría a prueba cualquier relación que ambas habían desarrollado.

* * *

><p>Rachel encontró a Quinn inmediatamente.<p>

Iba vestida con una camisa blanca abotonada hasta arriba y una pajarita azul claro, con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones negros ajustados a juego. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta pero se las había arreglado para dejarse una especie de tupé al mismo tiempo… Estaba increíblemente guapa, pero Rachel no pudo dejar de notar cuán fuera de lugar se veía en aquel engreído club. Y seguramente la rubia también lo sentía, porque sus ojos se movían alrededor del aparcamiento buscándola y la postura de sus hombros sólo se relajó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la morena.

Quinn recibió a Rachel con una preciosa sonrisa cuando se acercaba, sus tacones de aguja haciendo clic contra la calzada de ladrillo. La rubia llevó una mano a la parte baja de su espalda una vez que Rachel llegó a su altura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dejando caer un beso en su cuello.

—Estás guapísima, Rach —susurró Quinn.

Rachel se sonrojó por el cumplido, mirando el vestido negro ajustado que rara vez tenía oportunidad de usar.

—Gracias. —los ojos de la morena buscaron en el aparcamiento y cuando enfocó sobre la figura de sus padres, se separó rápidamente del abrazo de Quinn.

Su madre llevaba un pantalón de color azul pálido y su padre estaba vestido con su habitual pantalón _Sunday_ y una chaqueta azul marino, cuello desabotonado, sin corbata. Era el único día de la semana que venía sin corbata, considerando que trabajaba veinticuatro horas al día durante los siete días de la semana.

Cuando se acercaron, Quinn se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Y yo que me había puesto pajarita para dar una buena impresión…

Rachel le dio un codazo en las costillas, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus padres se acercaban. Un hombre en traje se acercó por su izquierda, lanzando un juego de llaves en la mano de Quinn.

—Oye, dale esto a tu compañero cuando vuelva. Dile que no lo aparque, que se dé una vuelta con él, voy a estar de vuelta en un rato.

Los ojos de Quinn se encontraron con los de la morena, llenos de irritación. _¡Oh!_

La confusión de Rachel se aclaró y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre había pensado que Quinn era camarera o al menos otra trabajadora del club. Quinn le gruñó algo al hombre, y le arrojó de nuevo las llaves justo cuando los padres de la morena se detuvieron junto a ellas. Rachel intercambió un par de besos con su madre y un abrazo rápido con su padre antes de presentarles a Quinn. Ellos le sonrieron cortésmente, y Quinn les tendió la mano a ambos, en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el padre de la morena, inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre, que estaba esperando a que apareciera el aparcacoches.

—Nada, sólo un malentendido… —intervino Rachel rápidamente antes de que Quinn pudiera abrir la boca, y sonrió nerviosamente. Aquello se sintió extraño. De una manera extraña.

_Supéralo, Rachel. _

Los ojos de Shelby recorrieron su cuerpo y cerró su boca. La morena tiró del dobladillo del vestido, deseando que este, al menos, llegara hasta las rodillas. Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su mano entre las suyas, dándole un firme apretón antes de soltarla. Rachel tomó una respiración profunda y siguió a sus padres al comedor del club.

El maître los sentó en la mesa habitual de sus padres, cerca de las ventanas con vista al campo de golf. Al ver cómo se estaba asentando el otoño, no muchos jugadores se estaban desafiando en el campo de golf aquel día, pero para unas pocas almas dedicadas estaban a punto de acabar en el hoyo nueve. Quinn, quien parecía haber dejado atrás el percance de la entrada, ayudó a Rachel a sentarse en su silla antes de tomar asiento en la suya. La rubia frunció el ceño ante la cantidad extensa de cubiertos que había sobre la mesa y la morena le dio un suave apretón a su rodilla debajo de la mesa.

—Rachel nunca había traído a nadie para nuestras cenas dominicales… —dijo su madre, mirando con recelo a Quinn.

Quinn, pensó rápidamente en pie y tomó la mano de la morena que se encontraba sobre la mesa antes de contestar.

—Bueno, entonces me alegro de estar hoy aquí.

Shelby se acomodó en su silla, con la espalda todavía erguida, pero aparentemente satisfecha con su respuesta. El camarero se acercó hasta la mesa, para tomar nota de lo que iban a beber, empezando con Quinn. La rubia pidió un botellín de cerveza. Rachel hizo una mueca. Su familia y ella nunca bebían alcohol en las cenas de los domingos, era una especie de costumbre que tenían sus padres. Tanto ella como sus padres pidieron té helado.

Cuando el camarero volvió con las bebidas, Quinn desechó la sugerencia de utilizar un vaso. Rachel pensó que los ojos de su madre se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Pero cuando la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió directamente de la botella, su madre ahogó un grito y se agarró el mantel frente a ella.

Rachel quiso salir corriendo hacia el baño y esconderse. No habría sido la primera vez que lo habría hecho. El más lejano puesto en el lado izquierdo del baño de mujeres había servido como lugar para desaparecer unas cuantas veces durante los años en los que la morena tenía que escapar a la intromisión de su madre. Fue su padre quien, finalmente, hizo la pregunta que sabía que había estado en su mente desde que la morena le había presentado a Quinn.

—Entonces… ¿a qué te dedicas, Quinn?

Quinn tomó otro trago fortificante de cerveza antes de responder.

—Trabajo en una cafetería, señor Berry.

—Hmm… —la madre de la morena apretó los labios mientras su padre se limitó a asentir.

—¿Y te gusta tu trabajo? Debe ser realmente agotador.

Quinn sonrió, relajándose un poco en su silla.

—Sí, bueno… la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Al contrario de lo que la gente pueda pensar, no soy solo una simple camarera. He aprendido mucho sobre coctelería y sobre cómo preparar cafés de todo el mundo. Realmente se aprende bastante.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que nunca había oído hablar a Quinn hablar sobre su trabajo. A la morena le gustaba oírla describir sus tareas. Era lo mismo que ella sentía acerca de la enfermería. Dudaba que su padre pudiera mantener una conversación con Quinn sobre su trabajo, los balances no eran exactamente emocionantes. Pero le gustaba que él asintiera con la cabeza y sonriera, al menos, trataba de relacionarse con Quinn.

El camarero tardó en volver, tomando de nuevo su pedido.

—¿Las costilla especiales, Señor y la Señora Berry?

Los padres de la morena estuvieron de acuerdo. Quinn le entregó su menú sin mirarlo.

—¿Hay hamburguesas aquí?

El camarero asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Sin saber lo que la había poseído, tal vez fue la despreocupada Rachel comiendo alitas de pollo, haciendo su reaparición, la morena siguió el ejemplo de Quinn.

—Yo también tomaré una hamburguesa. —le comentó la morena al camarero.

—Pero tú siempre tomas las costillas —la interrumpió su madre.

—Lo sé, pero estoy de humor para una hamburguesa esta noche.

—No seas ridícula—dijo su madre— Ella también tomará las costillas —le dijo la mujer al camarero.

La mirada del camarero rebotó entre Rachel y su madre, aparentemente no muy seguro de a quién escuchar, cuando Quinn habló.

—Rachel es una chica mayor, ella sabe lo que quiere. —El comunicado fue atado con un significado más profundo y todos lo sabían.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de volverse hacia el camarero.

—La hamburguesa, por favor. Bien hecha y con queso gouda.

Quinn se inclinó hacia atrás, posando su mano sobre el muslo de la morena.

—¿Has visto mucho a Matthew últimamente, querida? —preguntó su madre.

_Buen momento mamá, _pensó Rachel.

Quinn la miró, claramente interesada a su respuesta.

—No, mamá —le dijo en un tono cortante, enviándole una mirada de _advertencia._

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin drama adicional. Quinn, Rachel y el padre de la morena trataron de encontrar temas que tratar, y después de varios intentos fallidos con inversiones 401k, y luego la política, finalmente se decidieron por algo en lo que los tres podrían estar de acuerdo: _Chicago Bears_, fútbol. Los tres charlaron animadamente del draft y la última detención del quarterback.

La madre de la morena, sin embargo, comía en silencio, apuñalando su cena y empujándola alrededor de su plato. La hamburguesa de Rachel estaba deliciosa, y se preguntó por qué nunca me había pedido una por su cuenta antes. La morena tomó cada bocado y casi estallaba en su vestido cuando salieron del restaurante unos minutos más tarde.

Quinn y ella permanecieron en el aparcamiento después de que sus padres se alejaron. El coche de la rubia sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido en el estacionamiento lleno de sedanes de lujo y SUVs. El de la morena incluido.

—¿Emily está cuidando a Sophie?

—Sí —contestó Quinn.

—¿Tienes tiempo para venir a tomar una copa? No vivo lejos de aquí. —A Rachel le gustó la idea de enseñarle a Quinn el lugar donde ella vivía, por no hablar de que estaba ansiosa por terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior, antes de que se vieran interrumpidas por la pesadilla que había tenido Sophie.

Quinn suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, luego tiró de la graciosa pajarita, para quitársela.

—No creo que sea lo mejor…

De pronto el aire de alrededor cambió y Rachel se sintió rígida y fría.

—¿Quinn? —Desplazándose un paso más cerca—. ¿Qué pasa? —Rachel se preparó, dispuesta a oír que los perjuicios de su madre habían sido demasiado para Quinn, y que terminaba con ella.

—Tengo que ir a casa con Sophie. —Sus ojos se negaron a encontrarse con los de la morena y Rachel supo que había algo que no le quería decir.

Rachel estaba a punto de decirle que Sophie iba a estar bien durante una hora, pero algo en la postura rígida de la rubia le dijo que no la presionara.

—Oh… supongo que podría ir a tu casa, entonces.

Quinn dio un paso atrás.

—Esta noche no, Rachel.

La morena frunció el ceño, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Rachel en lugar de Rach o Rae, su estómago se retorció en un nudo doloroso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Escucha, Rachel. Tú y yo nos divertimos mucho juntas, pero las dos sabemos que yo no puedo permitirme toda esto a la que estás acostumbrada. Cenas de costillas y pedicuras de trescientos dólares no se ajustan a mi vida. Esto tiene que terminar en algún momento y cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntas sólo perjudicará más a Sophie cuando ese momento llegue.

—Lo siento, yo… yo sólo pensaba que el baño caliente en el spa y el masaje serían buenos para sus piernas. —Esa visita al spa no había sido para Rachel. La morena lo había hecho pensando en Sophie. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron ante la comprensión, y un destello de culpa parpadeaba a través de ellos.

—De todos modos, sabes que tengo razón. La _desaprobación_ estaba escrita en la cara de tus padres. No soy el tipo de gente con la que sueles salir. Yo no he ido a la universidad. Yo no tengo un cierto grado de fantasía. Tengo responsabilidades, una hipoteca, y la custodia de una niña de seis años.

—¿Qué ha sido entonces todo eso de "Rachel es una chica mayor, ella sabe lo que quiere"? —La desafió Rachel.

Claro, Quinn tenía responsabilidades, ¿pero cuándo le había dado a entender Rachel que no contaba con Sophie en aquella relación? ¿Y qué importaba si ella no tenía un título universitario?

—Tú eres adulta Rachel. Debes ser capaz de hacer frente a tus padres.

—Bueno... yo sé lo que quiero. —El tono de la morena era desafiante y sus ojos no vacilaron a los suyos.

Quinn suspiró y miró más allá de ella.

—Puede ser, pero tengo una niña que cuidar. Ella no tiene a nadie más. Ella es mi prioridad, Rachel. Lo siento.

—Lo sé. —Rachel entendía eso, realmente lo hacía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que tus padres aceptarían que nosotras saliéramos? No. Sabes que no lo harían. Tú madre ni siquiera puede entender que estés saliendo con una chica. No ha parado de tratar de emparejarte con ese tal Matthew mientras yo estaba sentada ahí, escuchando lo genial que sería ese chico para ti.

—No me importa.

—Pero a mí sí —La expresión de Quinn no vaciló. Para Rachel era como si alguien hubiera pisoteado su pecho, y ella luchara por respirar.

—Quinn... —la morena extendió la mano por su brazo, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—Vete a casa, Rachel...

Su tono carente de emoción casi le heló la piel, haciéndola a ella también dar un paso hacia atrás. Rachel no quería que Quinn la viera llorar, así que, antes de derrumbarse por completo, dio media vuelta y huyó hasta su coche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dramaaaa! <strong>

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste :p **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo/comentando :)**

**P.D: Sí, el outfit de Quinn para la cena con los padres de Rachel lo he sacado del videoclip "Just another girl" xD**


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar! **

**Espero que os guste este cap. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Mantenerse a alejada de Rachel estaba resultando más difícil de lo que Quinn había imaginado. Todos los días tenía casi decidido a conducir hasta el hospital para verla. La rubia se moría por saber cómo estaba, por escuchar su voz y ver cómo le estaba yendo. Sin mencionar, que durante los primeros días de ausencia de la morena, Sophie no dejó de hablar de Rachel sin parar. Quinn no tenía intención de perder la paciencia con ella, pero por suerte, la pequeña no había vuelto a mencionar a la enfermera de nuevo.<p>

Había sucedido justo lo que Quinn le había dicho a Rachel. La rubia sabía desde el principio que las cosas acabarían así, con una niña preguntándose dónde se había ido y su propio corazón aplastado por eso. No había duda de que la reunión padres de Rachel habían cambiado definitivamente las cosas. Después del intercambio de palabras en el aparcamiento del club, que no habían vuelto a hablar.

Quinn estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de todo lo que le había dicho y llamarla al menos media docena de veces, pero trató de entretenerse en cualquier cosa y darle un poco de espacio a Rachel. La rubia era consciente que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellas era algo que nunca iba a funcionar. Es decir, ¿qué esperaba de aquello? ¿Ganarse a sus padres y ponerle un anillo en el dedo? Por supuesto, Rachel no merecía nada menos que eso. Pero el mundo real no era como una de esas malditas historias de cuentos de hadas de Sophie.

Después de ignorar varias llamadas de Michael, Quinn que por fin había cedido, decidiendo que era tiempo de hacer otra película. Se prometió a sí misma que aquella sería la última. La rubia pagaría las facturas pendientes de Sophie, más la factura de aquella noche en la que ella misma acabó en urgencias, y terminaría con el asunto.

Quinn agarró el teléfono y marcó el número, sabiendo que sólo tenía unos minutos antes de que llegara el autobús del colegio y de que Sophie llegara a casa.

—¿Michael? Sí, lo haré. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

La rubia lo escuchó mientras el hombre le daba las instrucciones. _Mañana. Depilada. Estar en el lugar al mediodía._

—Hecho. Nos vemos entonces. —dijo antes de terminar la llamada. Quinn ni siquiera le preguntó en qué trabajarían esta vez. No le importaba, ella simplemente necesitaba el dinero. En su contrato ya había estipulado lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Una vez que Sophie llegó del colegio y se puso a ver su programa de dibujos favorito, Quinn agarró una botella de cerveza y se fue hacia el garaje, necesita desahogarse mediante la reorganización de la habitación… o golpeando algo.

Organizar el garaje hizo poco para aliviar su tensión, así que diez minutos más tarde volvió a entrar.

—¿Sophie?

La casa estaba completamente en silencio. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Quinn dobló la esquina de la cocina a la sala de estar y notó el suelo húmedo y caliente. _¿Que dem…?_ Cuando entró en la sala de estar, el motivo de la alfombra húmeda se hizo evidente. Sophie había maniobrado una olla grande de agua en la sala de estar y se le había caído al suelo, al menos eso supuso la rubia basándose en el charco que había frente a ella.

—Sophie, ¿qué ha pasado? — Quinn recogió la olla del suelo y luego se agachó para quitarse sus calcetines mojados.

La rubia encontró a Sophie llorando en silencio en el sofá y corrió hacia ella.

—Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?

La pequeña lloriqueó, tirando de su labio inferior en su boca.

—Quería hacerme la pedicura como la que Rachel y yo nos hicimos la última vez.

¿Era para eso el agua en la olla? ¿Para remojar sus pies? Quinn la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Shhh. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. —Mierda. Ella no tenía ningún entrenamiento en cómo hacer frente a aquello. ¿Cómo iba a manejar la situación cuando Sophie empezara su período o ese tipo de cosas en las que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia?

Justo cuando Quinn estaba empezando a seguir adelante con su vida y olvidar el dolor de perder Rachel, la vida pasaba y aterrizaba con un golpe en su estómago. Su primer instinto fue llamar a Rachel, para rogarle que volviera, pero desechó la idea y siguió limpiando el resto del agua, tratando de convencerse de lo contrario. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó su número.

La línea sonó varias veces antes de que saltara su buzón de voz. _Maldición_. Quinn colgó sin dejar un mensaje. ¿Qué iba a decir? _"Soy un idiota, pero ¿puedes dejar eso de lado y volver?" _Sí, seguro que eso funcionaría…

Quinn se deshizo de los trapos húmedos en el fregadero cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando vio que en la pantalla parpadea el nombre de Rachel su corazón se agitó.

—¿Pastelito?

La morena se echó a reír nerviosamente al escuchar a Quinn llamarla de aquel modo. Dios, la rubia había echado mucho de menos aquella risa. Sus hombros tensos instantáneamente se aliviaron y Quinn se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Quinn?— La voz de la morena era precavita. — Acabo de ver tu llamada perdida Quinn odiaba oírla tan formal y al grano.

—Sí, es que... Sophie ... ella ha estado bastante mal desde que te fuiste.

—¿Sophie?— preguntó Rachel, su voz teñida con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Sí— contestó Quinn, perdiendo los nervios.

—Bueno, vamos a aclarar algo. No _me_ fui, _tú_ me alejaste. Hay una gran diferencia, ya sabes...

—Lo sé —comentó la rubia tímidamente.

Justo en ese momento, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Ahora dime lo que ha pasado con Sophie.

Quinn le explicó de la olla de agua volcada en el suelo y el hecho de que Sophie estaba acampada en el sofá en una de sus camisetas viejas, comiendo un tazón de helado antes de la cena, sólo para acallar sus sollozos sobre el incidente con el agua.

—Estaré allí en diez minutos —dijo Rachel.

—Gracias Rach.

—Pero permíteme aclarar una cosa — replicó la morena, con voz mezclada con ira— Voy por Sophie. No por ti —Y al finalizar aquella frase colgó.

_Maldita sea._

Tener a Rachel en su camino hacía que todo se sintiera más ligero. Incluso si sólo iba hasta allí por Sophie, el agua derramada y la moqueta mojada.

Quinn se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa mojada y esperar a que Rachel llegara.

La llegada de la morena fue recibida con gritos de risas y Sophie agarrando su andador para correr a su encuentro en la puerta principal. Quinn se levantó de nuevo y vio a Rachel recogerla en un abrazo. La morena estaba radiante. Era más guapa de lo que Quinn recordaba, Rachel llevaba el pelo recogido en un cola de caballo, varios mechones de pelo que escapan a enmarcar su rostro y vestida de manera informal, con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta rosa. Sí, definitivamente se veía bien_… lo suficientemente bien como para devorarla, _pensó la rubia.

Pero Rachel fue directa al grano, cuidado de Sophie e ignorándola a ella por completo. Quinn nunca se había sentido incómoda en su propia casa… hasta ese momento.

La morena levantó en brazos a Sophie, apoyándola en su cadera, acunando y meciéndola.

—Shhh —susurró Rachel —Estoy aquí.

Escuchar a Sophie preguntarle entre sollozos e hipo por qué no había ido a verla hasta ese momento fue como una puñalada en el corazón de la rubia.

Una vez que Sophie estuvo más tranquila, Rachel se dirigió a la cocina, agarró su bolso de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

Quinn la tomó de la mano pero ella se encogió de hombros y se liberó de su agarre.

—Por favor, Rach. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Quinn, llenos de preguntas.

—¿Por ti o por Sophie?

Quinn tragó con dificultad antes de contestar a su pregunta.

—Por mí —La rubia tomó su mano otra vez, dándose cuenta de que esa vez su gesto no fue rechazado pero que la mano de Rachel quedó inerte en la suya.

—Recuerdo que dijiste… —Rachel comenzó

—Sé lo que dije, pero a veces soy una idiota ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, lo eres —la morena estuvo de acuerdo. Quinn podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible.

—Así que… ¿te vas a quedar? —Preguntó Quinn con inseguridad— Incluso puedo cocinar para ti. No será costillas, pero...

Rachel se echó a reír ante el comentario.

—Supongo que podría quedarme a cenar.

—¡Pues no se hable más! Vamos, tengo a dos hermosas chicas que alimentar —Sophie se sentó en una silla del comedor. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿huevos revueltos?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento, y Rachel a regañadientes se unió a ella en la cocina.

—¿Huevos? ¿Para la cena?—, cuestionó la morena con un tono de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los huevos?

—Nada… —respondió ella —Nunca he comido huevos revueltos para cenar.

—Oye, intenta cocinar para complacer el paladar de una persona de ochenta y dos años de edad y de una niña de tres años. Me gustaría ver lo que ocurre…

Rachel colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y sus ojos fijos en los de ella, como si intentara reconocer todo lo que había pasado. Quinn sonrió ante su preocupación, y después de un momento, Rachel dejó caer su mano y se apartó de ella para dejarle espacio para cocinar.

La rubia sacó un cartón de huevos y un paquete de queso rallado de la nevera y se puso a cocinar. Quinn no le había explicado toda la historia a Rachel, pero tampoco lo planeaba. El año en el que Quinn perdió a su abuela fue bastante difícil ¡ella básicamente la había criado!. La mala relación con sus padres, los problemas de salud de Sophie por culpa de los pocos cuidados que había recibido de ellos, la mala salud de su abuelo… sí, la vida fue un infierno ese año.

La verdad era que a ninguno de los tres les gustaba los intentos de cocina que Quinn había hecho durante ese primer año, pero en lugar de morir de hambre, les ayudó a sobrevivir. Un cartón de huevos era barato. Desde luego sobrevivían gracias a los cheques de la seguridad social que su abuelo recibía cada mes hasta que él murió y Quinn tuvo que empezar a trabajar a tiempo completo.

Caray, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo...

Ahora, Quinn se hacía cargo de ella y de Sophie casi en piloto automático, pero en aquel entonces, parecía una literalmente una hazaña imposible.

Después de la cena, Rachel y ella se acomodaron en la cama de Sophie mientras la pequeña les leía un cuento. Aunque la historia que había seleccionado era un poco por encima de su nivel de lectura, lo había leído a tantas veces que lo tenía memorizado casi palabra por palabra. Los ojos de Quinn se dirigieron a la forma extendida de Rachel, su brazo sobre los hombros de Sophie mientras se acurrucaban en la almohada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos clavados en el libro que leer. Su mirada siguió a continuación a la longitud de la inclinación de la morena, sus piernas vestidas por aquellos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, sus pies y su pedicura color rosa palo…

Quinn pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre el arco de su pie desnudo y los ojos de la morena se cruzaron al instante con los suyos. La rubia sabía que ambas estaban anticipando lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche, cuando estuvieran a solas. Quinn sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Una vez que Sophie estuvo dormida, Rachel la arrastró fuera de la habitación. La morena empezó a andar por el pasillo, pero las manos de Quinn en su cintura se lo impidieron. La rubia aprovechó el momento para empujarla contra su pecho.

—Pensé que iríamos a mi habitación esta noche…

Los ojos de Rachel se lanzaron hacia los suyos, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. La morena parpadeó hacia ella, con aquellos grandes ojos oscuros cada vez más grandes por la sorpresa, confiando en ella, siguiéndola a dondequiera que Quinn pudiera conducirla.

La rubia tomó su mano y la llevó al interior de su habitación a oscuras, sin molestarse en encender una luz, eso sólo revelaría una gran cama desordenada, y un aparador solo en la esquina. Quinn la condujo suavemente hacia su cama. Cuando sintió que la parte posterior de sus piernas chocaban contra el colchón, le dio un suave empujoncito de hombros y Rachel cayó hacia atrás, riendo mientras se golpeaba en la cama y tirando de ella hacia abajo, hasta que quedó sobre ella.

Los labios de Quinn buscaron los de la morena en la oscuridad, su cuerpo necesitaba estar cerca de ella de todas las formas posibles. Quinn no podía creer que había sido tan idiota como para alejar a Rachel de ella durante aquel tiempo. Si por algún milagro aquella preciosa mujer que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo pensaba que Quinn era lo suficientemente buena para ella, la rubia lo sería para ella.

—Oye, se me olvidaba. Tengo algo para ti. —Quinn se separó de ella, caminó hacia el armario y encontró lo que estaba buscando— ¿Dónde está tu bolso?

—Me lo puedes dar a ahora.

—Ahora mismo no. Lo meteré en tu bolso para después.

—Está bien… Mi bolso está en el sofá.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Quinn trotó por el pasillo, depositando el recipiente en el bolso antes de volver a la habitación con la morena.

Rache había tirado hacia abajo las mantas y estaba descansando en el centro de la cama cuando volvió. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, Rachel se acurrucó contra su pecho, con la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla como si aquel lugar fuese diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Aunque… tal vez lo estaba.

La morena paso una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Quinn y la calmó con suaves caricias que, después de todo, Quinn sentía que no me merecía. Los dedos de Rachel conseguían sacar fuera toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Todo va a estar bien con Sophie, lo sabes. Lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, Quinn —susurró Rachel.

Oír la aprobación de Rachel por sus esfuerzos con Sophie, era como shock para su sistema. Era algo que nunca había oído de nadie, y menos de sí misma. Para Quinn siempre había algo más que hacer, más de lo que preocuparse, más de lo que debería haber estado haciendo.

La presencia de la morena en sus vidas era una prueba de ello. Pero, de nuevo, Rachel estaba llenando un vacío que Quinn no podía. Pudo ver la alegría que Rachel le trajo a Sophie con una simple visita, la rubia no iba a arrebatarle esos momentos a su pequeña hermana.

Pero tener a Rachel reconociendo sus esfuerzos, trabajando para calmar sus miedos, saco algo de dentro de ella. Algo dentro de ella se sentía diferente ahora. Quinn sabía que no se merecía a una mujer tan pura y perfecta, pero maldita sea, tampoco quería alejarse de ella.

—Gracias —contestó Quinn.

—Odié la forma en que dejemos las cosas... en el aparcamiento del club— susurró la morena contra su piel.

—Shhh… —Quinn susurró mientras la acariciaba, alejando sus miedos, apartando suavemente el pelo de su rostro. —Aquello fue totalmente mi culpa... ¿Me perdonas?

—Umm... Eso ha sido demasiado fácil. Es posible que recuerdes en qué nos quedamos…

Quinn le dio un suave beso en la frente a la vez que se dejaba envolver por su dulce olor.

—Sé que no soy el tipo de persona a la que llevas a casa de tus padres y, créeme, eso nunca me ha molestado hasta ahora, pero maldita sea Rach. Lo siento tanto...

Incluso si Quinn era la primera en estar dentro de ella, la primera en acostarse con Rachel, ¿sería eso aún suficiente? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con el hecho de que tarde o temprano aparecería en la vida de Rachel algún _niño de papá_ con un buen coche y un trabajo de oficina que le pondría un anillo carísimo en su dedo? Joder, Quinn no podía pensar de esa manera. Era lo que Rachel se merecía. Pero Quinn decidió tomar cada segundo que pudiera conseguir con la morena hasta que llegara ese momento.

Rachel empujó su pecho, ganando espacio, y Quinn se alejó de ella. A la luz de la luna, la rubia sólo podía ver su silueta cuando Rachel se sentó sobre sus tacones y levantó su camiseta sobre su cabeza, quedando semidesnuda. Toda la sangre del cuerpo de Quinn se agolpó en su ingle y, como pudo, contuvo un gemido. Tragó saliva, y su respiración se tornó entrecortada. Rachel era la perfección personificada.

La morena, por su parte, depositó suaves besos sobre su cuello y su pecho, al tiempo que sacudía sus caderas contra las de Quinn. Todo se sentía diferente con Rachel en aquel momento. Claro, Quinn estaba muy excitada, pero era más que eso también. No había nada sobre este sentimiento. Con cada grito suave que obtenía de Rachel, cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la suya, Quinn sentía que se estaba enamorando más y más profundamente. Pero la rubia no le había pedido que fuera parte de su vida porque sabía que eso no era realista.

Tratando de olvidarse de todo por un momento, Quinn cerró los ojos y trató solo de disfrutar del momento que estaba teniendo con Rachel.

Las manos de la rubia llegaron a su espalda y desabrocharon su sujetador, necesitando saborearla. Suavemente plantó varios besos con la boca abierta en cada uno de sus pechos desnudos. Rachel, en un acto reflejo, acerco sus pechos, acercándose ella misma más cerca de su boca.

—No me provoques, Rach. No si no estás preparada para esto...—Murmuró Quinn, su voz era grave, y su tono más amenazador de lo que pretendía, pero Rachel se puso de rodillas en el centro de la cama y empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones vaqueros, lentamente deslizándolos por sus caderas, meneando su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro, como una pequeña danza que estaba volviendo loca a Quinn.

—Las bragas también —gruñó la rubia casi sin poder contenerse.

Rachel deslizó sus dedos por debajo del elástico de sus bragas y las bajo por sus piernas, enviándolas a un lado de la cama junto con los pantalones vaqueros.

Una vez que Rachel se desnudó por completo, se acercó a Quinn, le quitó su camiseta y tiró hacia debajo sus pantalones vaqueros, arrojándolos al suelo.

—Ven aquí —Delicadamente, Quinn recostó a Rachel sobre su la cama, y separó sus rodillas hasta que sus piernas se abrieron lo más amplio que podían, antes de inclinarse para poder saborearla.

Cuando su boca encontró su carne, la cabeza de Rachel cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada y dejó escapar un gemido. Quinn rodeó su clítoris con su lengua, jugando y chupando la carne delicada con su boca mientras la morena se retorcía debajo de ella. Las caderas de Rachel no permanecieron inmóviles, se levantaban al encuentro de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia. Quinn tuvo que agarrar su cintura para que Rachel pudiera mantener su equilibrio. Quinn pensó que podría hacer aquello todo el día, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la morena apretara el edredón en sus puños y gritara su nombre cuando su liberación se estrelló contra ella.

La rubia se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó contra su pecho, donde Rachel rápidamente se encontró de nuevo.

—¿Estoy perdonada ya? —Susurró sobre su pelo.

Rachel suspiró con satisfacción y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Mmhmm.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Tirando a un lado el hecho de que tenía una erección palpitante, Quinn se habría quedado allí toda la noche mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, haciendo lo mejor que podía hacer para conquistarla. Pero después de unos minutos cuando la respiración de Rachel volvió a la normalidad, la morena en un rápido movimiento se subió encima de Quinn, a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La sensación de su calor húmedo contra su erección envió el ritmo cardíaco de Quinn a las nubes.

Quinn la quería. Joder, Quinn _la necesitaba_.

—No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, cariño, a menos que estés lista para recibirme hasta en lo más profundo dentro de ti. —susurró sensualmente Quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido.

Quinn la agarró por los brazos, lo suficiente para que Rachel supiera que esto era grave, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, y la arrastró lejos de ella.

—No voy a ser capaz de controlarme, Rach, y yo no quiero hacerte daño.

—Quinn, por favor… —susurró.

Quinn casi se deshizo al oírla suplicar . ¿Sabía Rachel realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo?

—¿Estás segura? Tu primera vez debe ser con alguien importante, Rae...

La respuesta de la morena fue determinante.

—Lo sé.

El corazón de Quinn se contrajo de nuevo. Quería hacerla suya.

—¿Seguro que estás lista para esto?

—Sí —susurró Rachel, su voz ronca por el deseo.

La morena le plantó un suave beso en los labios, y Quinn la sintió estremecerse cuando su erección presiono contra su cadera.

Quinn se acercó a ciegas a su mesita de noche, incapaz de romper el beso y encontró el envoltorio de aluminio que estaba buscando. En cuestión de segundos la rubia se había puesto el condón, y una vez que el aroma familiar del látex flotaba en el aire, su miembro tuvo vida propia, empujando contra el vientre de Rachel, como si estuviera buscando la entrada. Quinn sabía que necesitaba ir más despacio, pero los gemidos diminutos de Rachel y la forma en que la morena movió las caderas contra las suyas estaban acabando con su paciencia.

Como pudo, Quinn llevó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para situarse entre las piernas de la morena y empujó hacia adelante, llevando la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada, preparándose encima de ella. Rachel se agarró de sus hombros mientras ella empujaba hacia delante con ligereza.

Quinn pudo sentir como Rachel tomaba aire y lo retenía en sus pulmones al tiempo que se mordía el labio.

**—**¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia, deteniendo su movimiento hasta que sintió como Rachel asentía con la cabeza.

Apartando el pelo de su cara y Quinn le di un beso en la frente mientras empujaba de nuevo hacia delante. La presión de la entrada caliente de Rachel apretándola era casi insoportable. Quinn empujó hacia atrás y hacia delante por tercera vez, dejándose deslizar dentro de ella, un poco más profundo esta vez. La rubia vio el cambio de expresión de Rachel cuando empezó a llenarla. Era una imagen hermosa, los pequeños jadeos que escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos, y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Cuando Quinn empujó más adentro, incapaz de mantenerse a raya de sentir el roce de sus cuerpos por más tiempo, Rachel lanzó un grito suave que estaba teñido de placer y dolor.

**—**¿Te hago daño?

Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue adelante —instruyó la morena.

Estaba tan apretada, que Quinn sentía como si su miembro estuviera siendo estrangulado.

—Oh…Joder, Rach…—jadeó la rubia, incapaz de contenerse— Esto tiene que estar haciéndote daño. Dime si quieres que pare.

La única respuesta por parte de Rachel fue una serie de gemidos diminutos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretados por el placer o el dolor, Quinn no estaba segura.

—Sólo tienes que ir despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante sus palabras, una oleada de protección se apoderó de Quinn que, a pesar de saber lo que la esperaba si no hacía algo para aliviar aquella dolorosa erección, salió de ella por completo, sentándose en la cama.

**—**¿Quinn?** —**Rachel llegó hasta ella—¿Por qué paras?

—Porque te estaba haciendo daño.

**—**¿Y?—Preguntó Rachel con una expresión de confusión genuina— Yo sabía que iba a doler la primera vez, pero todavía quiero... **—**añadió a la vez que pasaba su mano por el abdomen de Quinn, dirigiéndola hacia abajo.

Quinn retiró su mano y acercó su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Rachel se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor y Quinn aprovechó aquella posición para acunar su cuerpo al de la morena. Rachel por su parte depositó suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de Quinn.

—Joder, te quiero, Rachel. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—¡Dios, sí! —se quejó la morena.

—Ven aquí, Rach. —le pidió a la morena, señalando su regazo— Tú vas a ser la que lleve el control, sólo llega hasta donde puedas, ¿de acuerdo? **—**Una vez que rachel estuvo sentada en su regazo, Quinn se colocó de nuevo en su entrada y la morena inmediatamente comenzó a deslizarse sobre ella. La rubia contuvo una cadena de palabrotas ante aquella sensación. Rachel agarró sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su piel, y Quinn llevó sus manos al trasero de la morena, sosteniéndola firmemente.

—Quinn… —gimió Rachel, enviando una chispa de placer a través del cuerpo de su cuerpo. Quinn quería dar rienda suelta a aquella sensación, entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, sostuvo firmemente el cuerpo de la morena mientras ella subía y bajaba, deslizándose deliciosamente sobre su miembro, al tiempo que Quinn sentía como el interior de Rachel se ajustaba a su tamaño.

Una vez que estaba completamente enterrada en ella, la morena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un áspero gemido. Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con su dorada mirada, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa maliciosa. Quinn sentía increíble estando tan unida a su dulce cuerpo, pero necesitaba que la morena se moviera o iba a explotar.

Finalmente, como si leyera sus pensamientos, Rachel empezó a mecer sus caderas contra las suyas.

—Quinn… oh Dios… —Rachel la besó distraídamente, con la boca abierta chupando y mordiendo sus labios. Quinn no era más coordinada de lo que era la morena en aquel momento. Sus labios se rozaban levemente. La respiración entrecortada de Quinn chocaba directamente contra los labios de la morena, al tiempo que Rachel murmuraba palabras cariñosas sobre sus labios. Toda la atención de Quinn se centró en su precioso trasero mientras Rachel se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre ella.

Rachel incrementó su ritmo, sus pechos rozando los de Quinn mientras se movía.

—Sí…. así Rach... Oh joder…. Sí, justo así es, cariño…. —Conociendo su autocontrol, Quinn sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, así que llevó una mano entre sus cuerpos y frotó con la yema de su pulgar por encima de su clítoris hinchado, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Rachel apretó sus caderas contra la suyas, gritando su nombre.

**—**¿Estás cerca, cariño?—murmuró Quinn para acto seguido morder sus labios, lo que hizo que aumentara la presión sobre su clítoris. La rubia levante sus caderas, encontrándose con las embestidas de Rachel e incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

—Quinn… estoy cerca… —susurró la morena entre gemidos.

Una oleada de orgullo invadió el cuerpo de Quinn y como pudo, se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de la morena, mientras que Rachel se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre su miembro, gimiendo y lloriqueando en una caída sexy de palabras incoherentes, hasta que Quinn sintió una oleada de humedad mientras la morena se corría en ella. La fricción de las apretadas paredes del sexo de Rachel mientras apretaban y se contraían a su alrededor, llevaron a Quinn al borde. Un par de embestidas después, la rubia gimió por su propia liberación, derramándose dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡LO SIENTO! <strong>

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he tenido tiempo de nada!**

**No quería haceros esperar más, así que como he podido he hecho un huequecito para dejaros este capítulo. Ya sabéis que si no fuera algo importante no hubiera tardado tanto en actualizar, porque sí, yo también odio cuando tardan en actualizar un fic que me gusta mucho.**

**Acabo de terminar de adaptar este capítulo, así que lo siento si hay algún error pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo. Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido _un poco_ la pena... **

**Nada, solo quería dejar el capítulo y eso, decir que lo siento mucho por haceros esperar tanto. Solo me gustaría pediros un poco de paciencia porque no sé cuánto tardaré en adaptar el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no me tome tanto tiempo como con este :(**

**Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo/comentando esta historia. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
